Shine of Darkness
by PulsarQuasar
Summary: Co když příběh Háda a Persefony je jen smyšlený a obávaný vládce Podsvětí žije hluboko v podzemí sám? A co se stane, když si za svou královnu vybere smrtelnici?
1. 1 Hvězdy nad Erebem

Bylo pár minut po půlnoci, když sebral odvahu a vystoupil ze stínů.

Lehce jako kočka kráčel k posteli. Jeho modrošedé oči se po celou dobu upíraly na klidně oddechující ženu. Spala už dost tvrdě, takže měl jistotu, že jí jeho přítomnost neprobudí.

Opatrně se posadil na kraj matrace, z hlavy sundal přilbici a shlížel na objekt svého zájmu. V duchu děkoval bohyni Demeter za horké letní počasí, neboť měl možnost spatřit více z dívčina křehkého těla, které zakrývala jen košilka z materiálu připomínajícího pavučinu. Přikrývka nedbale ležela přes její boky a stehna.

Mapoval pohledem její tělo od prstů na nohou až k hlavě. Sledoval, jak oblé boky pomalu klesají k útlému pasu, následovala šikmina hrudníku, ohbí štíhlého sloupce krku vedoucího k odhalené čelisti.

Očima sklouzl k ňadrům.

_Střih košilky je vskutku šikovný_, pomyslel si. Ukázala dost, a přesto ne příliš.

Stáhl si rukavici, aby mohl odstrčit zbloudilý pramen vlasů z dívčina obličeje.

Obdivoval všudypřítomnou nedokonalost. To bylo na ní krásné a fascinující.

Od prvního okamžiku, kdy ji zahlédl, měl nutkavou potřebu být ji stále na blízku. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, co se to s ním děje. Jeho smysly jako by se zbláznily, duši svíralo cosi neznámého a cítil podivné teplo na prsou, když mohl strávit pár hodin během noci nadosah smrtelnice.

Svraštil obočí, když se zamyslel nad tím, zda by i ona našla stejné zalíbení v něm.

Pohlédl na svůj odraz v zrcadle, které viselo naproti posteli.

Černo stříbrné brnění jej dělalo trochu mohutnějším, než ve skutečnosti byl, a tento efekt byl navíc umocněn pláštěnkou s límcem z černého peří. I když zbroj byla uměleckým dílem, jistě by děvče vyděsila. Obzvlášť pokud by ho dívka spatřila se stříbrnou helmou s mufloními rohy.

Uznal ovšem, že v obličeji, alespoň dle svých měřítek, ošklivý nebyl. Vypadal jako čerstvý třicátník. Měl rovný dlouhý nos, výrazné lícní kosti i spodní čelist, širokou bradu a úzké rty. Vlasy černé jako uhel, sahající těsně nad lopatky, si sčesával do zátylku; jejich konečky se neposedně kroutily vzhůru. Jen jeho pleť mohla být o pár odstínů tmavší. Byl bledší než smrt.

Znovu se vrátil k tichému pozorování. Dívka se zhluboka nadechla a přitáhla si přikrývku pod bradu. Koutky úst mu cukly v náznaku úsměvu.

Brala mu dech vším! Byla jeho pravý opak. Veselá, usměvavá, nedokonale krásná, voněla životem a vyzařovala třepotavé teplo, bez kterého nedokázal posledních několik let žít.

Zhluboka se nadechl, když mu na mysl vyvstala myšlenka dotknout se jí. Toužil ohřát si studené prsty o její teplou kůži. Snad tisíckrát si představoval, jak sevřela jeho dlaň ve své a věnovala mu stydlivý úsměv.

_Teď už jen zbývá sebrat odvahu a dotknout se…_

Měl na výběr z tolika míst a ona by o tom ani nevěděla. Podíval se na štíhlý kotník a opatrně na něj položil dlaň. Její kůže doslova pálila do ruky, ale byl to nádherný pocit. Sledoval své dlouhé štíhlé prsty, jak opisují křivku lýtka, když...

„Hříšné myšlenky, bratře?" ozvalo se mu za zády. Neohlédl se, natáhl se pro cíp přikrývky a přetáhl jej přes dívčiny nohy.

„Pokud je láska hřích, pak jsem hříšníkem, Poseidone," připustil tiše, aniž by na bratra pohlédl. „Co tu děláš?"

„Celý Olymp si štěbetá o tom, jak se můj bratr zamiloval. Rozhodl jsem se, že se o tom přesvědčím," řekl s úsměvem, ale pak se odmlčel a přistoupil blíž k posteli. Se zájmem si prohlížel spící děvče.

„Mm," zabručel pán moří, „je hezká, na lidské poměry. Ale bohyně, která by tě byla hodna, to není."

„V celém světě bys nenašel bohyni ochotnou stát se mojí ženou," uvedl Hádes posmutněle. „Jsem přeci Hádes, vládce mrtvých. Všichni ve mně vidíte nestvůru, které je dobré se bát."

„To není pravda, bratře," zavrtěl hlavou Poseidon.

„Není?" Hádes povytáhl obočí a ušklíbl se. „Tak proč je pro tebe tak těžké vyslovit mé jméno?"

Poseidon ztuhl a shlížel na bratra, který stočil svou pozornost zpět ke spící dívce. Po chvíli ticha znovu Poseidon promluvil.

"Vždyť ani neví, že existuješ," poplácal Háda po rameni.

„Ona v nás věří," opáčil Hádes. „V nás, zapomenuté bohy! Musím jen sebrat odvahu a ukázat se jí."

„Ach, bratře!" povzdechl si s úsměvem Poseidon. „Jak sentimentální jsi začal být! Kde je ten zasmušilý protiva, kterého jsem znal?"

„Toužím, bratře. Já toužím po přítomnosti ženy. Je to k zbláznění! Nikdy jsem nic podobného nepocítil."

„Bratře-"

„Miluji, Poseidone. Dokonce i já to umím!" sykl podrážděně k bratrovi.

„A ona? Kde bereš jistotu, že k tobě bude chovat stejné city?"

„Naučí se-"

„Lásce nemůžeš někoho učit!" přerušil Háda skepticky.

„Mám co nabídnout!" zavrčel a pak dodal o něco klidněji: „A teď… Odejdi, prosím. Můj čas se krátí."

Hádes pohlédl z okna k východnímu obzoru, kde se objevil světlý pruh. Proč musí být i Apollón proti němu?!

Tiše si povzdechl a zvedl přilbici. Je čas vrátit se domů…

„On se snad zbláznil?!" vykřikl Zeus podrážděně, když Hermes udýchaně vyřkl Hádovo přání.

„On je rozhodnutý," pronesl Hermes a uculil se.

„Háde!" vykřikl Zeus, aby přivolal vládce Podsvětí. Ten se za okamžik zhmotnil pár kroků od trůnu. Jeho stříbročerná zbroj - oproti barevným chitónům ostatních bohů – působila poněkud těžkopádně.

Zeus povstal z trůnu a rozčileně shlížel na bratra.

„Kam jsi dal rozum, bratře?!" zvolal a ozvěna jeho hlubokého hlasu se nesla sálem.

„Vidím, že tě malý klevetník již informoval," ušklíbl se Hádes.

„Urážky nejsou hodny tvého majestátu, bratře," zahřímal Zeus. „Ale bylo by jistě vhodné, kdybys mi sám vysvětlil své plány."

Hádes mlčel déle, než musel. Nakonec se odhodlal.

„Miluji jednu ženu," začal stydlivě a mezi bohy to zašumělo. Věděl, co si o něm myslí. A také moc dobře věděl, jaké řeči vypustili mezi smrtelníky i obyvatele panteonu jeho vzácní bratři. „Vlastně ještě dívku," doplnil tiše a bledé tváře se zalily jemným ruměncem. „Nechci, aby zmizela společně s říší smrtelných."

„Tak ty miluješ!" zvolal užasle Zeus. „A navíc smrtelnici, která ani nevěří v naší existenci!" Zeus pomalu sestupoval k bratrovi.

„V příbězích, které si lidé vyprávějí, mám ženu! Je jí Persefona, tvá dcera," obořil se na Dia Hádes. „Ve skutečnosti nemám nic! Každé bohyni jsem odporný!" jak kříčel, do obličeje se mu vkradla grimasa bolesti a vzteku. „To já měl vládnout Olympu, mít ženu a děti, ne ty Die. Víš stejně dobře jako já, že losování byl jen velký podvod!"

Bohové tiše a s vytřeštěnýma očima pozorovaly Háda, jehož jindy bledý obličej postupně přecházel do zdravé růžové. Ruce zatínal v pěst, jak se snažil ovládat nahromaděné emoce.

Zeus mlčel a bratrovi naslouchal.

„Chci jen milovat a cítit, jaké to je, být milován!" Hádes pohlédl i na své další sourozence. „Vaše jedovaté řeči ze mě udělaly zrůdu jak mezi smrtelníky, tak mezi Olympany. Smrtelníci věřili, že musím ženu unést a násilím ji přimět k něžnostem! A bohové…? Ti mnou opovrhují. Dokonce i vy, bratři a sestry. Dodnes se bojíte vyslovit mé jméno. Toužíte, abych zůstal ukrytý hluboko pod zemí," pronesl chladně a poté opovržlivě pohlédl zpět na Dia, „Dal jsi mi darem říši plnou prázdna, temnoty a neutuchajícího nářku. Vskutku velkorysý dar, bratříčku!" ucedil a na chvíli se odmlčel, pak trochu klidněji pokračoval, „Do Podsvětí zřídka zavítá duše… Můj dům je prázdný, stejně jako moje srdce. Alespoň dnes o mně nerozhoduj, bratře!"

Zeus přemýšlel nad slovy, která bratr řekl. Věděl, že tu nejde o trůn na Olympu. Hádes během milénií vybudoval říši srovnatelnou a možná i daleko přesahující Olymp. Byl spravedlivým vládcem, skvělým válečníkem, bystrým rádcem… A především byl nejstarším z Kronových synů, právoplatný dědic trůnu.

Po pravici se Diovi objevila Afrodita. Musela si stoupnout na špičky, aby mohla zašeptat cosi do božího ucha.

„Podívej na něj," vyzvala vládce Olympu posmutněle. „Jeho úmysly jsou vznešené. Touží jen po tom, co každý z nás už poznal. Ten, kdo nemiluje, jako by nežil."

Zeus svraštil obočí v hlubokém zamyšlení. I on měl nemalý podíl viny na bratrově smutku a špatné pověsti. Ale přesto nevěděl, zda by bylo dobré povolit mu takovou nerozvážnost.

„Jaká to malichernost!" vydechl Poseidon do hrobového ticha. Ale stáhl se v okamžiku, kdy k němu Hádes udělal krok. Odhodlání a vztek v bledé tváři naznačoval, že není dobré boha provokovat hloupými řečmi.

„Dobrá, bratře," zahřímal nakonec Zeus. „Ale mám podmínku. To děvče se vysloví ze svých citů zde, před všemi bohy a zejména před Afroditou. A pokud bohyně lásky potvrdí pravdivost dívčiných slov, pak ať je po tvém!"

V ten okamžik se Hádes zmizel zpět do Erebu.

Charón se zrovna pokoušel kostlivce psa naučit aportovat míček, když jeho pán energicky proběhl okolo něj. Převozník rozhodil rukama a běžel za Hádem.

„Budeme mít hosta, Charóne," oznámil mu vesele Hádes. V takové náladě svého pána nepamatoval. Poškrábal se na lebce kostnatou rukou.

„Čemu na tom nerozumíš, Charóne?!" rozkřikl se Hádes podrážděně.

Převozník gestem naznačil, že nerozumí teda ničemu. Vládce na to jen mávl rukou a dál spěchal do paláce a Charón ho následoval.

Převozníkovy kostnaté nohy rytmicky ťukaly do černé mramorové podlahy. Hnal se za vládcem tak rychle, že mu kápě sklouzla z lebky.

Jejich cesta skončila v rozlehlé pracovně.

Hádes se posadil za stůl a začal sepisovat dlouhý seznam.

„Chci, aby se jí tu líbilo, takže seženeš naprosto vše! Každý detail je důležitý," pronesl vládce se zamyšleným výrazem v obličeji.

Hádes chvíli psal a pak zvedl oči ke kostlivci v kápi. Jeho zaměstnanec, i přes svůj mimikou nedisponující obličej, vypadal zmateně. Zmatenost se u Charóna projevovala jednoduše – otáčel si levým ukazováčkem ruky, jakoby se jej snažil vyšroubovat.

„Co je?!"

Převozník pokrčil rameny a pak ladně švihl rukou k řece Styx, na kterou bylo z pracovny vidět. Hádes se zamyslel a pak pokýval hlavou.

„Máš pravdu," řekl nakonec. „Nejdřív ji musím dostat sem, aby se jí tu mohlo _vůbec_ začít líbit."

Charón divoce přikývl.

Mezitím na Olympu panovala divoká debata. Hluk Diovi trhal uši. Rozkřikl se a bohové utichli.

„Dnes nadešel čas vynést nejtěžší rozhodnutí," zahřímal do sálu, jeho oči se zastavili u Afrodity. „Svrhnout bratra!"

Sálem to zašumělo. Rozpaky se mísily s překvapením.

„Ani Hádes nás nesmí ohrozit," dodal a opřel se v trůnu.

„Die měj rozum!" zaúpěla Demeter.

„Nesmím dopustit naší zkázu, jen proto, že se bratr zamiloval!" obořil se na sestru. Zhluboka se nadechl a udeřil dlouhým žezlem o podlahu. Silná ozvěna se nesla Olympem v podobě hřmění. „Já Zeus, pán Olympu…"

Hádova říše se začala otřásat v základech. Hladiny řek se rozlévaly po pobřežích.

„Co se to…?" Hádes vyhlédl z okna k temně modrému nebi. Jiskřičky klesající k zemi nevěstily nic dobrého.

Charón čekal na rozkazy svého pána.

Již dříve počítali s Diovým plánem zničit Hádes, ovšem moment překvapení hrál pro Olymp. Převozník poklepal kostnatou patou do mramorové podlahy.

„Zdá se, že naše plány musíme na nějaký čas odložit, příteli," pronesl pevně Hádes hledící k obloze, kde přibývalo jisker.

Charón na nic nečekal a vyběhl ven z pracovny. Schody bral po dvou. Kličkoval ve spletitých chodbách paláce, než se dostal do zahrady. Nebe zářilo a Říši mrtvých zalilo světlo jako za jasného dne. Musel si pospíšit, než bude pozdě.

Převozník uháněl zahradou k pokroucenému stromu, kde se svalil k zemi a začal kostěnými prsty hrabat pod vystouplými kořeny. Zaklonil hlavu a prázdnými očními důlky sledoval ohnivý déšť, který se snášel na Podsvětí. Už nezbývá mnoho času.

Nakonec vytáhl zpod kořenů dlouhou truhlici. Otevřel ji a z pouzdra vyňal kopis. Čepel se stačila zalesknout, než hladce projela ztrouchnivělým stromem.

Hádes střídavě sledoval počínání převozníka v zahradě a bratra na temném nebi. Potřeboval čas rozmyslet si, jak situaci vyřešit. Čas. Potřeboval čas. Nikdy nebyl dobrý v rychlém rozhodování. Jenže Zeus mu mnoho času nedal. Nechal tedy jednat Charóna.

Když převozník zarazil čepel až po jílec do kmene, z každé větve stromu vyšlehly oslepující rudé plameny.

Kostlivec nestačil včas uskočit, takže musel hasit cíp černého hábitu v prachu. V ten okamžik obloha Podsvětí potemněla a nastalo hrobové ticho.

Hádes se usadil na trůn. Tiše hodnotil nastalé události. Jedno bylo jisté – Zeus nezničil říši mrtvých, jak si myslel.

Z přemýšlení ho vyrušilo přibližující se staccato kostěných pat.

„Tvůj štít funguje," usmál se Hádes. „Bratr se šeredně přepočítal."

Charón spokojeně přikývl a poté cosi divoce gestikuloval.

Hádes svraštil obočí a pěstí si zakryl ústa.

„Takže kolik cest z Podsvětí je volných?"

Charón bázlivě vztyčil jediný prst. Hádes přikývl.

„Zeus bude litovat…" zabručel a za okamžik dodal, „Ať vězni z Tartaru začnou budovat tunel v nezavalené cestě. Nepovedu svou vyvolenou skrz splašky!"

Charón se otočil a zmizel z trůnního sálu.

Hádes se procházel Síní umírajících. Byly zde vysoké regály, které zaplňovalo nekonečné množství nefungujících hodin, jejichž písek se dávno přesypal. Vládce zavzpomínal na hlasitý šum, který před staletími naplňoval toto místo. Dnes tu bylo ticho… Ohlušující ticho.

Jak kráčel hlouběji do místnosti, na jeho tváři se začal objevovat spokojený úsměv, neb zaslechl tichoučké šustění. Když se zastavil před poslední policí, sáhl po hodinách se stříbrným rámem. V horní baňce se odnikud vytvářel nový zlatý písek, který klesal dolů a přestože se velmi snažil, nedokázal spodní baňku naplnit.

„I na tebe jednou dojde, bratře!" uculil se zle Hádes. „Neboť, kdo se jednou narodil, musí dřív či později navštívit mou říši!" Vrátil bratrovy hodiny zpět do regálu a dodal: „Dám ti skutečný důvod se mě bát, bratříčku!"


	2. 2 Sokratova moudrost

Hádes seděl v rozlehlé pracovně; probíral se hromadou svitků a příležitostně vzhlédl k zrcadlu, jehož odraz mu poskytoval pohled na smrtelníky. Především na jednu z nich.

Na jednu stranu byl Diovi vděčný. Díky jeho pokusu zničit Podsvětí získal víc prostoru k poznání dívčina všedního dne. Dříve si tento luxus dopřát nemohl, neboť většinu času trávil doděláváním restů.

Veškerý klid narušil přicházející bůh smrti Thanatos. „Nazdar, ty starej blázne!" zahalasil ve dveřích. Ze zjizveného obličeje mu zářil úsměv, který ale zmizel ve chvíli, kdy jeho mohutná černá křídla s hlasitým narazila do zárubní. „Kruci!" zasyčel.

„Vidím, že jsi v dobrém rozmaru…" utrousil Hádes a sehnul pro další svitek.

„Ha ha ha, ty jsi tak vtipný, Háde!" pronesl ironicky Thanatos.

Okřídlený bůh se vrtivými pohyby protáhl do pracovny a polohlasně u toho klel. Chvíli se rozhlížel, než zamířil k zrcadlu. Když pozoroval smrtelnici v krátké sukýnce, jak bruslí na ledě, zatřepotal křídly.

„Ať už dělá cokoliv, líbí se mi to," poznamenal zaujatě Thanatos.

„Bruslí," zahučel Hádes předstíraje čtení svitku.

„Cože?" zeptal se Thanatos poněkud přitrouble a otočil se na pána Podsvětí.

„Říká se tomu _bruslení_. Na podrážkách bot je buď ostří nebo kolečka."

„Aha," pokýval hlavou Thanatos a pokračoval ve sledovaní obrazu. Zvědavost mu nedala a položil další otázku: „Má jméno?"

„Mavis," hlesl Hádes, který byl z přítomnosti mladého boha nervózní. „Proč jsi přišel, Thanate?"

„Jé! Viděl jsem spoďáry!" zvolal okřídlenec vesele. „Bruslení je-" nedořekl a zamračil se, když se Hádes náhle zjevil vedle rámu a strhl přes Zrcadlo těžký sametový závěs.

„Hele! Já se zrovna začal bavit!" řekl ublíženě bůh smrti.

„Všiml jsem si," podotkl Hádes podrážděně. „Neodpověděl jsi na mou otázku!"

„Cesta na svět je už skoro hotová, tak nás napadlo…" protáhl váhavě a na bradě, „No, jaký je tvůj plán…?"

Hádes zkřížil ruce na prsou a s povytaženým obočím sledoval mladého boha, jehož křídla se chvěla nervozitou.

Hádes stáhl obočí a řekl: „Co máš konkrétně na mysli?"

„Však víš… S ní… S Mavis."

„Oceňuji tvou starost, příteli, ale věz, že vím, jak se ženě dvořit," řekl tónem, který jasně naznačoval konec debaty. Přesto se Thanatos nenechal odbít.

„O tom všichni pochybujeme," opáčil drze.

Hádova čelist se sevřela.

„Podívej," řekl okřídlený v obavě z fyzické újmy. „Doba se změnila a přiznejme si to: nikdy jsi nebyl přeborníkem ve flirtování."

„Poslala tě Hekaté, že mám pravdu?" Hádes se trochu uvolnil, když mladík přitakal.

Péče poddaných mu sice lichotila, ale na druhou stranu by uvítal jejich menší nasazení. Konkrétně Hekaté mu vyčetla, že si nechává radit od starců, jako byli Sokrates nebo Homér.

„Vidím, že si moji přátelé myslí, že jsem neschopný," pronesl vládce.

„Ne, to ne!" Thanatova křídla se roztáhla do plné šíře. „Jen jsme si mysleli, že by sis měl nechat poradit, jak ji sem elegantně dostat."

„Mám svůj plán. Obejdu se bez rad mladších bohů!"

Hádes se vrátil do křesla a začal se opět přehrabovat ve svitcích.

Thanatos našpulil uraženě rty a svým osobitým způsobem spustil na starého boha: „Vážně?! Poinformuj mě! Prozraď hlupáčkovi, jak sbalit holku! Doufám, že první věc, kterou na ni vybalíš, bude fakt, že jsi bůh a navíc ten, co vládne mrtvým duším! Na to holky teď hrozně letěj!"

„Máš divnou mluvu, Thanate," pokáral ho Hádes, aniž by zvedl oči od svitku.

Okřídlenec zvedl oči v sloup. „Já na rozdíl od tebe mezi smrtelníky chodil a zkoumal jejich zvyklosti a řeč. To ty tady sedíš celá milénia a-"

„Tak dost!" zařval Hádes a odhodil svitek na zem. „Jak se opovažuješ se mnou mluvit jako se sobě rovným?!"

Thanatos svěsil křídla. Hekaté mu kladla na srdce, aby krotil svou prořízlou pusu.

_Zatraceně!_ prolétlo mu hlavou. _Proč musí ve vzteku vypadat jako rozzuřená veverka?!_

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání a do pracovny elegantně vstoupil Thanatův bratr, Hypnos. Byl na chlup stejný jako bůh smrti, jen jeho křídla pokrývala bílá pírka a tvář měl bez poskvrnky.

Příchozí se mírně uklonil. „Můj králi," promluvil a jeho hlas byl sametově hladký. „Omluv mého bratra." Koutkem oka zahlédl Thanata opět špulícího rty. „Nemyslel to zle."

„Patolízale," sykl Thanatos k bratrovi.

„Neohrabaný hlupáku," ucedil nevzrušeně Hypnos. „Je velké štěstí, že spánku vládnu já. Kdyby tomu bylo naopak, živí by zemřeli na nedostatek odpočinku díky hluku, který děláš…" povzdechl si a dodal, „Byl bys tak laskav a nechal mě s králem o samotě?"

Thanatos si odfrkl a vykročil ke dveřím, do kterých opět narazil křídly. A opět následovala sprška kleteb.

Hádes se vrátil do křesla. Pohodlně se usadil s nohama široce rozevřenýma.

„To, že jsi o pár minut starší, tě neopravňuje jednat s bratrem tímto způsobem," utrousil Hádes.

Hypnos se usmál. Dokázal by zmanipulovat boha pár triky. Zvládl by Háda klidně i uspat, kdyby to bylo potřeba, ale teď ho musel jen obměkčit.

Vykročil ladně k vládci. Každý jeho pohyb byl příkladem lehkosti a svůdnosti, které by byly typické spíš pro ženu.

„Co kdybys pro jednou ukázal svou pravou tvář?" začal sladce a jeho hlas se vkrádal do Hádovy duše jako jed.

Hádes se opřel a vzhlížel k bohu snů, který se zastavil těsně před ním.

„Nezkoušej na mě fígle, které fungovaly na Dia, Hypne," ušklíbl se vládce, když poznal, oč se Hypnos snaží.

Prozrazení okřídleného boha zjevně nevyvedlo z míry a usedl u Hádových nohou. Opřel si bradu o vládcovo koleno a pokračoval v tiché řeči: „Jen já vím, kdo skutečně je pán Podsvětí. Jsem jediný, kdo nahlédl do tvého nitra. A oba víme, že za tou kamennou, chladnou a zlou maskou ukrýváš jen zranitelnou, mučenou a zlomenou duši." Lehce se usmál, když Hádes odvrátil tvář.

Teď Hypnos věděl, že má vyhráno.

„Dovol mi znovu vkročit do tvých snů a poznat nejtajnější přání…" vrněl Hypnos. „Nechceš přece, aby tě odmítla…"

Hádes se ze široka usmál a sklonil se tak, že jeho tvář byla sotva pár centimetrů od Hypnova obličeje.

„Když mě tak dobře znáš, tak jistě víš, že v tomto případě pomoc nepotřebuji."

Hypnos se postavil, úsměv stále na rtech.

„Máš pravdu, můj králi. Jako vždy," šeptl a uklonil se a vyrazil ke dveřím. Těsně před nimi se ještě jednou podíval na Háda a pronesl: „Vždycky jsi byl neslavně známý i pro své lži. Ale opět jen já vím, že úsměv je tvou největší lží."

Když Hypnos vešel do Charónova pokoje, kde seděli všichni zaměstnanci Podsvětí, pronesl: „Je to vůl!" Poté se otočil na bratra a řekl: „Omlouvám se, Thanate. Přehnal jsem to. Ale myslel jsem si, že ho tak dostanu na svou stranu."

Thanatos mávl rukou a posunul se na lavici, aby udělal na lavici místo pro příchozího boha.

„Takže," začala podrážděně Hekaté, „zkusili jsme to už úplně všichni. Tedy krom Kerbera, ale ten nepřichází v úvahu! Hádes ho podrbe za uchem a ta tříhlavá potvora bude leda slintat blahem."

Do vzniklé debaty se zapojila i Lamia. „Jestli udělá to, co si myslím," zamyslela se, „tak si o dost zlepší reputaci _únosce dívek._"

Charón nezůstával pozadu a vložil se do diskuze. Rozrušeně při tom rozhazoval rukama.

„Má pravdu, ten chlapec," přitakala Hekaté ukazujíc prstem na převozníka. „Kdyby to byla bohyně, tak by tady nemohla umřít, ať už na hlad nebo na žal. Jenže to u křehkého smrtelníka vyloučit nemůžeme."

Empúsa, která si doteď soustředěně brousila nehty, zauvažovala nahlas: „Proč nikdo z nás nepřemýšlel nad tím, že jí třeba chce mrtvou?" Rozhlédla se po ostatních, kteří se tvářili skepticky.

Charón si kostnatým prstem poklepal na čelo a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jo, to je fakt," řekla Empúsa a nakrčila nos. „Asi mi to přestává myslet," dodala na závěr a pokračovala v broušení.

Hádes strhl samet ze Zrcadla. Opřel se loktem o zdobený stříbrný rám a s lehkým úsměvem sledoval usínající děvče.

„Nepotřebuji rady, kouzla ani lži, abych tě získal, maličká."

Nemohl se dočkat, až bude moci vystoupit do říše smrtelníků. Tři týdny bez přímého kontaktu se mu zdály jako věčnost. Ale teď mohl počítat už jen minuty…

„Můj vládce je zjevně zaujat," ozval se starý mužský hlas.

Hádes se zazubil a otočil se do místnosti. Do jeho křesla zrovna usedal stín starce.

Jeho bílý vous a ustupující vlasy se v mihotavém světle leskly jako stříbrné nitky. Látka vybledlého himationu sotva držela na zestárlém těle. Unavené bledé oči vzhlédly k bohu a na vrásčitém obličeji se objevil úsměv. „Snad mi odpustíš tu opovážlivost, ale mé nohy vypovídají službu…"

„Jen si udělej pohodlí, Sokrate."

Hádes si prohlížel sympatického staříka, který se uvelebil v křesle. Párkrát se zavrtěl, s hlasitým praskáním kloubů si natáhl nohy a poté si spokojeně vydechl.

„Spokojen?" usmál se na Sokrata.

„Abych řekl pravdu…" řekl a prsty projel plnovous, „uvítal bych, kdybys mne poslal na Elysejská pole. Jsem opravdu unavený a myslel jsem, že po smrti se již dočkám klidu."

Hádes založil ruce na prsou a přešel k Sokratovi. „Jsi moudrý a znalý světa, který mi je tak vzdálený. Nemohu tě nechat jen tak jít."

„Moudrý," řekl stařec a mávl rukou. „O tom už dost! Kvůli tomuto tvrzení, jsem zemřel. Vím, že nejsem moudrý, a v tom se skrývá celá má moudrost. A znalý světa? Svět, který jsem znal, upadl v zapomnění!" povzdechl si a pokračoval, „To o tobě se říkalo, že jsi moudrý, rozvážný, spravedlivý a neúprosný. Je sobecké mi odpírat klid."

„Vyčítáš mi stále totéž," utrousil Hádes dotčeně.

„Jsem starý, mám nárok se opakovat," odvětil Sokrates a znovu si poposedl. I když byl mrtvý, jeho nehmotné tělo bylo až příliš živé. „Po smrti bolest opustila mé vetché tělo a přesedla na duši, kterou mučí mnohem víc… Copak nemáš slitování?!"

„Dnes po tobě žádám poslední radu, Sokrate," pousmál se Hádes a dodal, „Pak ti ulevím od bolesti jednou pro vždy."

„Ptej se," vybídl Háda jako by mluvil s jedním ze svých posluchačů. „Snad ti dám odpověď na otázku, která tě trápí."

„Co člověk potřebuje ke štěstí?" Hádes se posadil na zem vedle Sokrata.

„Spokojenou duši, ale nepředpokládám, že to je odpověď, kterou chceš slyšet."

Hádes se podíval na Zrcadlo a pronesl: „Brzy ji přivedu do Podsvětí. Chci, aby tu byla šťastná. Aby ode mne nechtěla odejít."

„Myslíš si, že pokud si zamiluje tvou říši, pak si zamiluje i tebe?" zeptal se Sokrates rozpačitě. Místo odpovědi dostal přikývnutí.

„Ženy jsou zvláštní, Háde. Svedou se zamilovat do tvého domu, ale ty jim budeš lhostejný. Ale také jsou schopny milovat tebe, bez ohledu na dům, který obýváš."

Filosof se podíval na dívku v Zrcadle a pronesl: „Živí nepatří do domu mrtvých…"

„To vím, Sokrate," zabručel Hádes. „Ale nemůžu si pomoci. Je to jako jed…"

„Oh, láska je velká ušlechtilost. Je to to nejlepší, co můžeme druhému nabídnout."

„Co mi radíš, Sokrate?"

Stařec se usmál a pronesl: „Buď takový ke svému příteli, jaký jsi sám k sobě. Přítel jsi ty sám v jiné osobě."

„Nemluv v hádankách!" rozčílil se Hádes.

„Nedávám ti hádanku. Dávám ti odpověď. Přátelé jsou klíčem k tvým dalším otázkám. Pravdou zůstává, že někteří z nich ještě nedávno trávili čas s živými – na rozdíl od tebe," vysvětlil klidně Sokrates se zvedl z křesla a s úsměvem pohlédl na vládce Podsvětí. „Tak a teď mi dej klid, který jsi mi slíbil."

Hádes švihl zápěstím a v dlani se mu objevily staré přesýpací hodiny, v jejichž horní části již několik staletí nebylo jediné zrnko písku. Okamžik se na ně díval a pak jimi vší silou udeřil o mramorovou podlahu. Střepy se rázem rozplynuly v dým.

„Jdi k řece Léthé a z plna hrdla se napij…" řekl bůh. Poté vstal ze země, ale na starého rádce se nepodíval. „Přeji příjemnou věčnost na Elysejském poli, Sokrate."

Hučící skupinku obyvatel Podsvětí vyrušil přicházející duch nymfy.

„Nesu zprávu od našeho vládce," pronesla ve dveřích. Její hlas byl bez emoční a tichý. „Očekává vaše návrhy a rady týkající se příchodu budoucí královny."

Když nymfa zmizela, bozi zůstali nehybně sedět. Nemohli uvěřit vlastním uším!

„Má někdo z vás tušení, kdo ho přesvědčil?" zeptal se Thanatos přátel a přitom dál zíral do míst, kde ještě před chvíli stála nymfa.


	3. 3 Dovolená

Mavis Stavrosová se narodila v Athénách 18. června 1988. Její rodiče, Marie Abbotová a Filippos Stavros, se seznámili rok před Maviným narozením v Národním archeologickém muzeu v Athénách, kde Marie pracovala jako stážistka.

Z milostného vzplanutí vzniklo těhotenství a z těhotenství spěšná svatba. Manželství vydrželo pouhé tři roky, protože konzervativní Marie se nesrovnala s Filippovou prací, které se nemínil vzdát.

V listopadu 1991 se Marie společně s dcerkou Mavis vrátila do rodného Londýna, kde začala přednášet historii na Cambridge.

Celá léta se pak pokoušela zapomenout na Filippa, který bezustání zasahoval do jejího života.

_Vánoce 2009_

„Ne, Mavis!" zahučela Marie, když připravovala čaj. „Pro ženu to není vhodný obor!"

Filippos se podíval na dceru, která se mu s přibývajícím věkem stále víc podobala.

„Myslím, že bys ji měla nechat, aby se rozhodla sama" upozornil Filippos Marii vlídným tónem.

„Ty do toho nemáš co mluvit!" obořila se na bývalého manžela. „Já si nepřeju, aby šla v tvých stopách!"

„Jsem její otec! Mám právo říct svůj názor," rozkřikl se.

„Otec?! Jak ses projevoval jako otec? Myslíš ty dvě návštěvy do roka? Nebo těch pár dopisů, cos poslal?"

„Já se rozvádět nechtěl!"

Mavis do této chvíle sledovala v tichosti hádku, která připomínala tenisové utkání. Za ty roky už věděla, jakým směrem se bude rozepře ubírat a jak skončí. Tentokrát ale bylo k řešení něco mnohem důležitějšího, než důvod proč se rozpadlo manželství.

„A já nechtěla trnout hrůzou, že se nevrátíš večer z práce! Nebo že náš dům vyletí do povětří!" pokračovala matka, která si utírala slzy.

Bylo pravdou, že Filippos se do Anglie vypravil pouze dvakrát ročně, ale s Mavis byl v mnohem užším kontaktu, než Marie tušila. A také bylo pravdou, že skutečným důvodem rozvodu byla Filippova práce. Jako náčelník policejního oddělení pro boj s organizovaným zločinem, byl pohyblivým terčem prakticky každý den.

„Můžete toho nechat?" vložila se do hádky Mavis.

Oba rodiče zmlkli.

„Jsem nejlepší v ročníku," pokračovala Mavis. „A už jsem se rozhodla pro patologii. Stačí jen udělat zkoušky, abych mohla dělat na soudním."

„Chceš zahodit léta studia a šťourat se v mrtvolách?!" zajíkala se matka, které se začaly do očí tlačit další slzy. Ne slzy smutku nebo dojetí, byly to vyděračské slzy, které používá každá matka, když chce potomka zahnat do kouta.

„Je to záslužná práce," bránila se Mavis.

„Náš doktor půjde brzy do důchodu," snažil se Filippos podpořit Maviny argumenty „Mohl bych Mavis zařídit místo a -"

„Já věděla, že je to z tvojí hlavy, Filippe!" obořila se Marie na bývalého manžela, po kterém následně mrštila utěrku.

_Současnost_

Marie se po pěti letech jakžtakž smířila s rozhodnutím dcery.

Ovšem neobešlo se to bez komplikací…

Mavis musela několikrát do týdne podstupovat telefonáty nebo video hovory přes Skype. Marie chtěla znát každičký detail dceřina života. Tedy krom okamžiků, které se odehrávaly na pitevně.

Když Mavis přišla domů, okamžitě zapnula počítač. Obvykle to nedělala, ale vzhledem k množství zmeškaných hovorů a hysterických esemesek od matky neměla na výběr.

Po náročném dni se těšila domů jen na dvě věci: sprchu a kávu.

Když vykročila do kuchyně, aby ukojila svůj kofeinový absťák, už jí v kapse zvonil mobil.

Aniž by se podívala na displej, přijala hovor se slovy: „Ahoj mami, právě jsem přišla z práce."

„Ano drahoušku, já vím. Ale dnes ráno jsi mi nebrala telefon. Byla jsem z toho nervózní. Maminka se o tebe bojí," ozval se Mariin hlas z reproduktoru.

„U soudu ti nemůžu brát telefon," opáčila Mavis a přitom protáčela panenky.

_Kdy si konečně uvědomíš, že už nejsem mále dítě?!_ pomyslela si.

„A jak to dopadlo?" zeptala se matka zvědavě.

„Usvědčen. A na základě mého posudku! Začínám tu mít docela jméno, mami. Měla bys na mě být hrdá."

„Byla bych šťastnější, kdybys tehdy přijala místo plastického chirurga," utrousila matka.

Mavis přecházela po kuchyni a snažila se volnou rukou připravit si kávu. A to poslední, co po náročném dni chtěla rozebírat, bylo její pracovní zaměření.

„Neřekla bych, že by mně uspokojovalo zvětšovat někomu prsa a zmenšovat nos."

„A hrabat se v hnusu tě uspokojuje?!" zvolala Marie.

„Ty se chceš hádat, viď?" zeptala se s úšklebkem Mavis.

„Ne, nechci, drahoušku," odpověděla matka po pravdě.

„Ok. Tak mi řekni, jak se máš? A co Mike?" nadhodila.

Voda v konvici se dovařila a Mavis se podařilo zalít kávu. Poté se s hrnkem v ruce vrátila do obýváku, zasedla k počítači a přihlásila se k uživatelskému účtu.

„Mike je skvělý partner a byl by velmi rád, kdybys dovolenou strávila u nás. Případně bychom mohli přiletět do Athén."

V Mavis hrklo: _Matka u mě doma?! A s Mikem, nesnesitelným učitelem matematiky, navrch?! Tak to ani omylem!_

„Jak víš, že mám dovolenou?!" zeptala se zvědavě Mavis a natáhla se pro šálek. „Mimochodem, už jsem online," dodala jakoby mimochodem.

Mavis zavěsila, zaklela a vytočila Filippovo číslo. Otec zvedl telefon téměř okamžitě.

„Tati, tys řekl mámě, že mám dovolenou?!" zavrčela do sluchátka.

„Ahoj Mavis, taky tě rád slyším," utrousil pobaveně otec a pokračoval, „Ano, řekl. Byla zoufalá. Má pocit, že jsem jí okradl o její milovanou holčičku."

„Super, budu jí muset lhát," řekla rozčileně a zavěsila.

To poslední, co Mavis chtěla, bylo trávit dovolenou s matkou a Mikem, který je vlezle přátelský.

_Dnes večer si musím jít pročistit hlavu. Půjdu bruslit_, zamyslela se těsně předtím, než přijala video hovor od matky.

Hádes překontroloval snad posté svůj oděv.

Byl spokojen s odrazem v zrcadle – majestátnost, urozenost, hrdost. Ušklíbl se a poté ze stolku zdvihl rohatou přilbici.

„Charóne," zabručel a otočil se na nervózního převozníka, který si opět otáčel s ukazováčkem jak s vrutem. „Je vše připraveno?" zeptal se, přestože znal odpověď.

Převozník přikývl.

Hádes pomalými kroky předstoupil před Charóna a pokusil se o přívětivý úsměv, když pokládal zaměstnanci další otázku: „Tak proč ta nervozita, příteli?"

Charón trhnul ramenem a sklonil hlavu.

„Žádný strach. Nová královna si tě oblíbí stejně jako já," uklidňoval převozníka, „Řeknu jí, že ta obloha byl tvůj nápad."

Charón zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nedělej ukvapené závěry," pronesl Hádes a nasadil přilbici. V tu chvíli vládce zahalilo kouzlo neviditelnosti.

„Pojďme! K bráně je dlouhá cesta…" zavelel.

První den dovolené strávila především přípravou na zasloužené volno.

Bylo na čase přečíst knihy, na které se už rok úspěšně prášilo. Shlédnout filmy, srovnat fotky a hlavně si udělat čas na pořádný spánek.

Dny ubíhaly příjemně pomalu. Plnými doušky si užívala klidu a pohody a to především proto, že matčiny výhružky ohledně návštěvy se nestaly realitou.

Odpoledne prožila na ledě a po dvou hodinách bruslení byla příjemně unavená. Naplňoval ji úžasný pocit volnosti a bezstarostnosti.

Domů se vrátila až v podvečer, který si zpříjemnila _Lolitou _od Nabokova. Těsně po desáté hodině ji přemohl hluboký spánek – usnula s knihou na břiše.

Svíčka na stole dohořela a z knotu začal stoupat dým.

Hádes vešel do setmělého bytu. Zamířil přímo do obývacího pokoje a v prvním okamžiku pocítil mírné zklamání. Čekal, že Mavis poprvé zastihne bdělou.

_Proč lidé pořád spí?_ proběhlo mu hlavou.

Poklekl u gauče a opatrně sebral knihu, která se jí mezitím svezla do klína.

„Sladce sníš a ani netušíš, jak blízko ti jsem," pronesl tiše a tajně doufal, že ji probudí.

Nestalo se tak. Jen se ohnala pravačkou, jako kdyby jí u ucha bzučel komár.

Hádes povytáhl obočí. Představoval si první setkání všelijak, ale takhle rozhodně ne.

Sáhl po dívčiných temně rudých vlasech, které visely přes okraj gauče. Jak je namotával okolo ukazováčku, řekl: „Řekni mé jméno, poupátko…"

Mavis se k Hádovi otočila zády a něco nesrozumitelného zamumlala.

Hádes stáhl obočí a pomyslel si: _Copak spí takhle tvrdě vždycky?_

Místnost na okamžik ozářilo jasné světlo a poté se ozvalo hlasité zahřmění.

Bůh zpozorněl a vzhlédl k oknu.

Nebe bylo zatažené a z těžkých mraků bylo snadno poznatelné, že nesou silnou bouři.

Blesk doprovázený mohutným zahřměním, sjel přímo na terasu před oknem. Jasné světlo zmizelo stejně rychle, jako se objevilo a zanechalo po sobě temnou siluetu Dia.

Hádes věděl, že teď není čas ztrácet čas, a řekl trochu hlasitěji: „Mavis, řekni mé jméno! Řekni Hádes, poupátko. Vím, že mě slyšíš…"

Zeus prošel skrz zavřené okno a v ten okamžik Hádes věděl, že musí jednat.

Strhl přilbici z hlavy a zjevil se.

„Jak milé překvapení, Die," utrousil Hádes.

„Bratře-"

„Už mne víckrát tak neoslovuj!" zavrčel Hádes.

Zeus se pokusil zachovat klid a řekl: „Nemůžu ti dovolit odvést smrtelnici."

„Nemáš šanci. Nejsi pro mě soupeř! To jsi snad už poznal," pronesl sebejistě Hádes a ušklíbl se na mladšího bratra.

Zeus se opřel o své žezlo a se smutným výrazem se zeptal: „Chceš zatratit svou rodinu?"

Starší z bohů se tiše zasmál a pravil: „Vy jste mně zavrhli první. Já se jen přizpůsobil."

„Copak si pamatuješ jen křivdu?!" hlesl Zeus a pevně sevřel žezlo v prstech.

„Pamatuju si, že ty jsi byl jediný, koho matka uchránila před otcem! Vzpomínám si na tvůj stín, ve kterém jsem vždy stál jak na Olympu, tak mezi smrtelníky. Nikdy jsem nebyl součástí rodiny, Die. Ostatní bohové žijí na Olympu, koupou se v záři lásky, kterou jim dávají smrtelníci… Já jediný jsem uvržen v nemilost temnoty Podsvětí, nevítán bohy a obáván lidmi," pronesl vztekle Hádes aniž by si uvědomil, jak nahlas mluví.

Ozval se vyděšený ženský výkřik, který strhl Diovu pozornost ke gauči.

Hádes využil momentu překvapení a s pomocí svého magického dvojzubce prohodil Dia skrz francouzské okno.

Mavis netušila, kde sebrala sílu odstrčit cizince, prosmýknout se kolem něho a vyběhnout z bytu.

Srdce jí tlouklo jako o závod, když utíkala do podzemních garáží, kde se zády opřela o první železobetonový panel a snažila se popadnout dech.

I tady, několik metrů v podzemí, zřetelně slyšela mohutné hřmění.

_Mavis_

Leknutím poskočila na místě, když zaslechla své jméno. Mužský hlas jí byl důvěrně známý. Ale nedokázala říct, komu patří, nebo odkud přichází.

_Mavis, vím, že mě slyšíš._

Sáhla do kapsy džínsů pro mobil. Displej ukázal nulový signál.

Zoufale zaklela: „Krucinál!"

_Mavis, řekni mé jméno,_ ozval se znovu hlas a tentokrát naléhavěji. Mavis se rozhlédla okolo, ale nikdo poblíž nebyl.

Najednou prostor podzemních garáží naplnil zvuk skřípění napínajícího se kovu. Následovalo ostré puknutí a ze silné trubky, která byla sotva tři metry od Mavis, začala proudit voda.

Dívka vykřikla, když ledový proud zasáhl její tělo a strhl jí k zemi. Když se pokusila vstát, první, co uviděla, byla silné nohy v sandálech. Prudce vzhlédla do tváře muže, který svíral v ruce trojzubec.

„Utopení není hezká smrt, ale nedáváš nám jinou možnost," utrousil Poseidon a namířil trojzubcem na potrubí, které uvolnilo další silný proud ledové vody.

Mavis se brodila po kolena ve vodě, jak se snažila dostat k únikovému východu. Když se konečně dostala k širokým dveřím a zacloumala jimi, zjistila, že je nedokáže otevřít.

Zoufale volala o pomoc a přitom tajně doufala, že tohle je jen noční můra, ze které se za chvilku probudí.

„Je to zbytečné," promluvil znovu Poseidon. „Nikdo tě neuslyší. A hladina klesne, až naposledy vydechneš."

_Mavis, uklidni se! Jsem blízko. Musíš jen říct mé jméno! _Hlas naléhal hlasitěji a bylo čím dál těžší přemýšlet logicky… Když je tak blízko, proč jí nepomůže?

Pevně zavřela oči a vykřikla: „Co po mě chcete?!" Nevěděla, jestli se ptá hlasu znějícího v hlavě nebo Poseidona.

„Tvou smrt," odpověděl prostě bůh. „Chce-li z tebe učinit můj bratr obyvatele své říše, pak mu to umožním."

Mavis se nechtěla vzdát, přestože hladina rychle stoupala a voda dosáhla už jejího pasu. Ale sil rychle ubývalo a další únikový východ byl dobrých třicet metrů od ní.

Zhluboka se nadechla a celá se ponořila do ledové vody.

Poseidon se zasmál a pobaveně pronesl: „Obdivuji tvou tvrdošíjnost! Jiný by už prosil o milost, ale ty…"

Bůh se ušklíbl. Musel uznat, že se příjemně bavil dívčinými zoufalými pokusy o záchranu holého života.

_Mavis…_

Ignorovala hlas a zapřela se do dvoukřídlých dveří; vší silou se je pokusila otevřít. A opět bez úspěchu. Když do nich zesláble několikrát praštila pěstí a šeptem přitom volala o pomoc, uslyšela Poseidonův smích.

_Mavis, přemýšlej! Mé jméno moc dobře znáš. Ale, když ho nevyslovíš, nebudu ti schopen pomoci…_

Ten zatracený hlas v její hlavě začínal být otravný.

_Copak dává smrt každýmu takový otázky, než ho skosí? _pomyslela si a v tu chvíli si začala dávat dvě a dvě dohromady. I když jí rozum bránil připustit si něco tak absurdního jako je existence Boha, natož pak existenci celého panteonu, tak už věděla s kým má tu čest.

Poseidon se jí snažil utopit. Zeus nevypadal jako bůh, který by jí teď pomohl, když před pár minutami prolétl oknem v obýváku. Zbýval poslední z velké trojice…

„Háde!" vykřikla, když voda stoupla k bradě.

Mavis pozorovala, jak se z odsávacích tunelů vyřítil černý dým, který s mohutnou silou narazil do Poseidona.

Voda začala rychle opadat, jak vládce sedmi moří narazil zády do zdi a svezl se pod klesající hladinu.

Mavis se stále křečovitě držela madla, když se dým shluk v plamenný sloupec. Z ohně následně vystoupil černě oděný bůh, kterého viděla v obývacím pokoji.

Hádes, po jehož zbroji tančily plamínky, rozhodně vykročil k Poseidonovi. Chytil jej za ramena a mrštil jím napříč garážemi. Poseidon s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadl na zaparkované auto, které v tu chvíli začalo houkat jako pominuté.

„Jsi hlupák, bratře," hekl Poseidon těsně po dopadu.

Hádes jeho slovům nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a rychle vykročil k Mavis.

Když stál sotva na dva metry, lehce se na vyděšenou dívku usmál.

„Nemáme mnoho času, Mavis," řekl tiše a nabídl jí ruku.

Konečně poznala toho, kdo jí celou dobu volal. Ale nechovala k němu žádnou důvěru – co když to byl jen další trik?

Náhle do garáží vlétlo jasné světlo a v ten okamžik Mavis chytla Hádovu dlaň.

Bůh Mavis pevně přivinul k hrudi, přehodil ji přes ramena svou černou pláštěnku a nařídil: „Zavři oči a pevně se drž!"


	4. 4 Spektrum Podsvětí

Když Mavis konečně ucítila pevnou půdu pod nohama, odvážila se otevřít jedno oko. Vzhledem k tomu, že nic neviděla, otevřela i to druhé, ale výsledek nebyl opět žádný.

Kdyby ji studený plát Hádova brnění netlačil do prsou, měla by pocit, že se probudila uprostřed hodně temné noci.

Hádes shlédl na děvče, které se ho drželo jako klíště. Ne, že by mu to bylo nepříjemné, ale bylo nutné, aby se pustila a připravila na další část cesty.

Klidným tónem ji oslovil: „Mavis?"

Trvalo jí trochu déle, než zareagovala. Problém byl v tom, že jí nechtěly poslouchat hlasivky. Zmohla se jen na tiché: „Hm?"

„Myslím, že se mě nemusíš už tak křečovitě držet," ozvalo se okamžitě. Hlas byl příjemně konejšivý.

Ale i tak se zmohla jen na další zahučení.

Bůh si odkašlal a řekl: „Asi jsem se špatně vyjád-"

„Tma. Hrozná tma," zahuhlala, aniž by nechala Háda domluvit.

Hádovi se ulevilo, když konečně promluvila. Minimálně to značilo, že se vzpamatovává ze šoku, který právě zažila.

Pokusil se tedy vysvětlit situaci: „Nacházíme se v nejtemnější části Podsvětí. Ale není se čeho bát… Charón brzy připluje."

„Nemám peníze," odvětila a přitom se instinktivně rozhlížela okolo sebe.

Hádes se zasmál a pobaveně pronesl: „Vidím, že znáš zdejší zákony." Na okamžik se odmlčel a nakonec dodal: „Mincí nebude zapotřebí."

Vzhledem k tomu, že Hádovy oči byly na zdejší temnotu zvyklé, měl možnost v dáli vidět slabou záři lucerny Charónovy loďky.

Převozníkova ztrouchnivělá bárka se mírně kymácela, když čeřila klidnou hladinu Léthé.

Charón se chvěl nervozitou, protože to bylo už dávno, co někoho převážel.

Připadal si jako v ten den, kdy skládal převoznické zkoušky a během jednoho manévru vysypal Háda do řeky Léthé.

Mavis zaslechla šplouchání a pokusila se zaostřit na mihotavé světýlko, které se prodíralo skrz hustou mlhu. Čím víc se šplouchavý zvuk přibližoval, tím více její sevření na Hádových pažích sílilo.

Bůh, stále hledící do dáli, oznámil: „To je Charón."

Mavis měla oči na vrch hlavy, když loďka narazila na písčitý břeh. Na přídi se tyčila postava, jejíž tvář halila kápě.

Díky slabému světlu lucerny si mohla prohlédnout podivný svět, který je obklopoval. Za nimi se k temnému nebi tyčily vlhké skály, zem pokrýval jemný prach a hladina řeky se kovově třpytila jako rozlitá rtuť. Vzduch tu byl chladný jako během časného podzimního rána.

Charón napřáhl kostěnou ruku ke smrtelnici, která na něho vyjeveně koukala.

Hádes na převozníka kývl a poté vyzval Mavis, aby nastoupila. Bázlivě vložila dlaň do převozníkových bezmasých prstů, které se okamžitě stáhly okolo její ruky.

Charón děvče vtáhl do loďky a vyčkal, dokud nenastoupí i Hádes. Poté odrazil člun od břehu. Při tomto pohybu mu z hlavy sklouzla kápě a jeho lebka se zaleskla.

Mavis vyděšeně vykřikla: „Pane bože!"

Charón si v klidu přetáhl kapuci znovu přes lebku a pokračoval v pádlování.

Posadila se na jednu z lavic, složila hlavu do dlaní a začala se mírně pohupovat. Nebyla schopná vstřebat, co všechno viděla a zažila. Jako mantru neustále dokola opakovala: „To není možný! To není možný!" Ale nijak jí to neuklidňovalo.

Navíc Hádova pláštěnka, kterou měla stále hozenou přes ramena, vůbec nehřála. Během té krátké cesty stačila nasáknout vlhkost z jejího promáčeného oblečení, a ve zdejším chladném prostředí byla jak ledový obklad.

Pán Podsvětí byl na jednu stranu velmi rád, že Mavis překročila hranici jeho říše. Na druhou stranu nepočítal s tím, že se nevyrovná s nový prostředím.

Posadil se vedle Mavis, ale netušil, co říct. Položil ruku na její rameno v domnění, že půjde o hezké gesto.

Návštěvnice sebou trhla a vypískla: „Nesahej na mě…"

Hádes se okamžitě stáhl; odvrátil pohled k ostrovu, který zrovna obeplouvali, a klidně pronesl: „Jak si přeješ, ale myslím, že tento pohled by sis neměla nechat ujít."

Zvedla hlavu a její oči se rozšířily údivem. Neměla slov pro místo, které míjeli. Jako kdyby se oknem dívala do ráje…

Hádes se usmál a pronesl hrdě: „Elysejská pole. Jediné místo v Podsvětí, které připomíná tvůj domov…"

Nemohla spustit oči z mohutných stromů, které rostly podél břehu řeky. Jejich košaté koruny se v jemném vánku pohupovaly nad jasně zelenou trávou, po které se procházely spokojené duše Spravedlivých.

Stařík, jehož bílé vlasy a plnovous silně kontrastovaly s rudým himationem, s úsměvem pozdravil Charóna, který jen líně mávl v odpověď.

Snažila se zachytit každý detail dokonalého ostrova, který se zdál být plný života a barev. Působil tak skutečně, když ho zalévalo teplé zlatavé sluneční světlo. Ohlédla se na Háda, který ji se spokojeným výrazem sledoval, a zeptala se ho tiše: „Jak jsi to dokázal? To slunce a všechno okolo?"

„Jsem bůh a můžu prakticky cokoliv," vysvětlil Hádes s úšklebkem. „Kdyby ses po Elysejských polích prošla, zjistila bys, že záře přichází odevšad a zároveň odnikud. Všechny ty květiny a zvířata, jež dělají Spravedlivým společnost, v jednom místě mizí a na druhém se zase objeví."

Bárka se pomalu přiblížila k Mnemosynské deltě, která ústila do řeky Styx. Charón se skvělou obratností zvládl jez, aniž by svého pána vysypal z lodi jako tenkrát, a poté se mírně odrazil od bahnité hladiny Styxkého mokřadu.

Z dáli se ozval nejprve štěkot a pak i vytí.

Mavis zbystřila.

Všeobecně přijímaná představa psa strážícího Podsvětí nebyla nijak vábná. Její otec vždy říkal, že je to obrovská nestvůra disponující třemi psími hlavami a dračím ocasem. Místo srsti má tělo pokryté šupinami a hady. Ze tří tlam dokáže chrlit oheň a jeho dech je jedovatý.

Jinými slovy, to poslední, oč Mavis stála, bylo setkat se tváří v tvář s Kerberem.

Jak se bárka přibližovala, štěkot sílil a za nedlouho bylo možné spatřit břeh Asfodelských polí, po kterých se malátně pohybovaly duše zemřelých.

Tato krajina připomínala louku osvícenou měsíčním světlem. Vše bylo šedavé a mdlé. Toto místo bylo pravým opakem Elyseje.

Mavis připadalo děsivé, jak se stíny mrtvých loudají pomalu k břehu. Vypadaly jako armáda tvorů, kteří jen čekají, až ji budou moci rozsápat.

Charón přirazil k břehu a stíny se začaly rychle rozutíkat do stran, aby udělaly prostor pro svého vládce.

Hádes pomohl Mavis z loďky, pevně ji k sobě přitiskl a poté něco řekl davu před sebou. Duše mu odpověděly hlubokým zahučením a uklonily se.

Znovu se ozvalo zavití a Hádes zamumlal: „Hlavně nekřič, poupátko."

Zem se začala otřásat, jako by poblíž uhánělo stádo buvolů. Dunivý zvuk se rychle přibližoval a převozník se bojácně rozhlížel po okolí.

Charón tušil, jak bude Kerberův nástup vypadat. Také věděl, že se ho to proradné zvíře opět pokusí zahrabat na zahradě, v domnění, že jde o ukořistěnou kost.

Ze stinného průsmyku, který byl přímo za asfodelskou loukou, se vyřítila gigantická koule prachu a rychle se s dusotem přibližovala k pobřeží.

Mavis se podívala na Háda, který se spokojeně usmíval a sledoval blížící se pohromu. Pochopitelně, vždyť ho mazlík přišel nadšeně vítat doma!

Náhle se koule zastavila, dusot obrovských tlap utichl a prach začal klesat k zemi. Za pár okamžiků se zjevil pes velikosti odrostlejšího slůněte. Byl do široka rozkročený a dlouhým ocasem mrskal ze strany na stranu. Tři páry zlatých očí zvědavě shlížely na příchozí.

Hádes přešel ke Kerberovi a za obojek si přitáhl prostřední hlavu k hrudi. Jak drbal psa za uchem, jedna z hlav začala svého pána olizovat v obličeji a další čumák očichával Hádovo brnění.

„Pojď si ho pohladit, Mavis," vybídl ji Hádes, pevně držíc obojek. „Jak vidíš, je to hodná příšera," dodal s úsměvem, když viděl její výraz.

Charón, v silné touze nebýt zahrabán, popostrčil děvče ke psu, jehož tři čumáky unisono zavětřily.

Sebrala tedy odvahu a několika váhavými kroky se přiblížila k mytickému tvorovi. Celou dobu se uklidňovala myšlenkou, že Kerberos nerozsápe příchozího, ale jen smrtelníka, který se chce z Podsvětí dostat.

Hlavy, které nejvíc ze všeho připomínaly hlavy dobrmanů, se začaly věnovat očichávání neznámé osoby. Studené čenichy šťouchaly do Mavis ze všech stran a bylo velmi těžké sledovat pozice jednotlivých hlav.

Hádes se povely marně snažil zklidnit Kerberovy projevy zvědavosti. Pes věnoval veškerou pozornost teplým dlaním, které ho hladily po dlouhých čumácích.

Bůh stojící vedle psa spokojeně pronesl: „Vaše příběhy Kerbera popisují jako krvelačnou nestvůru." Ze široka se usmál a dodal: „A přitom je to docela obyčejný pes."

„Až na ty tři hlavy," podotkla Mavis těsně před tím, než Kerberos zmerčil převozníka. Charón se dal okamžitě na útěk, i když věděl, že je to zbytečné.

Hádes se uculil a vysvětlil: „Je praktičtější vlastnit jednoho psa se třemi hlavami, než tři jednotlivé psy. Minimálně v otázce venčení…" Natáhl ruce, aby upravil plášť visící přes dívčina ramena a poté ještě utrousil: „Potrpím na zvláštnosti. Obyčejný pes by mě netěšil."

Mavis se rozhlédla a musela dát Hádovi za pravdu. Podsvětí bylo zvláštní…

Kerberos mezitím ukořistil nebohého převozníka a utíkal s ním přes Asfodelská pole k temnému horizontu.

Nakonec se dusot tlap vytratil a jediné, co mohla Mavis slyšet, bylo tiché šustění duší, které se vracely zpět k bezcílnému bloumání po šedivé trávě.

„Myslím, že je čas jít dál," poznamenal Hádes a hvízdl.

Sehnula se pro bledý kvítek asfodelu a oznámila mu: „Nechci jít dál. Chci se vrátit domů."

Hádes se zarazil. Stáhl obočí a přemýšlel, než rozhodně řekl: „To nepřichází v úvahu. Tvůj pobyt nahoře není žádoucí."

Nevěřícně se na něho podívala a pokusila se oponovat: „Ale já tam mám-"

Rozčilený z dívčiny narůstající vzdorovitosti křikl: „Tak dost!" Chňapl po Mavině zápěstí a zavrčel: „Riskoval jsem příliš mnoho, abych tě sem přivedl!"

Než stačila cokoliv namítnou, přiřítil se pár černých koní táhnoucí vůz. Po jejich svalnatých tělech tančily drobné namodralé plamínky, které sílily v oblasti hřívy a dlouhých ocasů.

Mavis se bránila, když ji Hádes vtáhnul do vozu. Proti ocelovému sevření to však bylo zcela marné, a když se vůz rozjel nepřirozenou rychlostí do houstnoucí temnoty, vzdala boj definitivně.

Celé osazenstvo Podsvětí nervózně přešlapovalo v trůnním sále.

Za pár okamžiku by měl vládce vstoupit společně se smrtelnicí…

Když se rozlétly těžké dveře, všichni sebou trhli. Poté si s úlevou vydechli, protože dovnitř vběhl Charón, který si oprašoval hábit.

Hekaté se rozesmála a posměšně zavolala na převozníka: „Zase tě zahrabal?"

Charón na ni pohrozil kostěnou pěstí a pokračoval v oprašování hávu, který ještě před chvílí považoval za sváteční.

„Nech ho být," napomenul bohyni Hypnos. Protáhl si bílá křídla a dodal: „Kdyby měl Kerberos od štěněte takhle spadeno na tebe, nesmála by ses…"

Charón rozčileně rozepnul sponu, strhl ze sebe hábit a začal s ním mrskat vzduchem jako s hadrem.

Bohové s pohoršenými výrazy ve tvářích přihlíželi urputnému snažení nahého kostlivce.

První komu se podařilo zareagovat, byla Lamia. „U Diova blesku!" vykřikla šokovaně. „Copak nemáš trochu studu?!"

Charón přestal s vyklepáváním prachu z oděvu, otočil se k bohům páteří a poté se mírně předklonil, aby mohl zavrtět kostěnou zadnicí.

Thanatos se začal smát a s bujarým potleskem sípal: „Myslím, že tímhle řekl víc než tisícem slov!"

Charón se Thanatovi mírně uklonil a poté se zahalil do vyprášeného hábitu.

Zábava skončila, když se ozval dusot kopyt. Zaměstnanci si navzájem překontrolovali svůj vzhled, jestli v rámci možností vypadají alespoň trochu přívětivě.

Jejich pozornost si ale vzápětí získala hádka přicházející z nádvoří.

Jak vůz zastavil na temném nádvoří, Hádes seskočil. Chtěl pomoct Mavis vystoupit, ale ona se na něho rozkřikla: „Co si myslíš, že děláš?!" Vztekle si utřela slzy do pláště.

Hádes nereagoval. Jen tam stál s nataženou rukou a čekal…

„Chci okamžitě zpátky!" křičela hystericky, ale on tam dál jen stál. „Neslyšels?! Chci domů!"

Zatvářil se nechápavě a zeptal se: „Domů? V této chvíli je _zde_ tvůj domov."

Kdyby na něho dosáhla, jednu by mu vrazila. Co od ní vůbec čekal?! Že mu skočí kolem krku a řekne: _Božínku, to je paráda, že zbytek života prožiju s maniakem, jako jsi ty a budu s úsměvem budovat největší pohřební ústav ve vesmíru?! _

Obličej jí zkřivila grimasa vzteku a vmetla mu do tváře, co si myslí: „Tahle černá vlhká díra nepřipomíná domov ani náhodou!" Rozhodila rukama a pokračovala: „Podívej se okolo sebe, vždyť tady není vidět na krok."

Háda se Mavisino nelibé vyjádření velmi dotklo. Podsvětí sice nehrálo všemi barvami, ale pro něj znamenalo zázemí a trvalo mu roky, než ho vybudoval prakticky z ničeho.

Přimhouřil šedomodré oči a pronesl: „Měla bys mi být vděčná, za to, že jsem tě do téhle díry přivedl. Kdyby nebylo mne-"

„Správně!" přerušila ho a seskočila z vozu. „Kdyby nebylo tebe, tak by o mě bohové ani nevěděli! Přilákal jsi je ke mně! Řekl to Zeus i Poseidon!"

Po Hádově obličeji přelétl výraz lítosti a viny. Měla bezpochyby pravdu, ale původní plán byl překažen příchodem jeho bratrů. Měl snad přihlížet tomu, jak jí Poseidon pomalu topí?

Sklonil hlavu a tiše připustil: „Mé chování bylo snad trochu sobecké, ale…"

Hádovi došla slova. Bylo těžké stát tváří v tvář ženě, která na něj křičela, jako na malého kluka.

Hádes byl prakticky bez zkušeností v oblasti milostných záležitostí a to se bohužel odráželo na jeho úsudku.

Hádovi poddaní sledovali dění na nádvoří v naprostém tichu. Nechápali, kde se stala chyba. A hlavně v původním plánu, který se týdny připravoval, nebylo zmínky o Hádových bratrech.

Ticho prolomila Lamia, která zalamentovala: „Já říkala, že to takhle dopadne!"

Thanatos levým černým křídlem šťouchl do bratra, přičemž ho málem srazil k zemi. „Hypne, slož ji!"

Hypnos pozvedl obočí a se zkříženýma rukama na prsou zavrtěl hlavou. „Neudeřím ženu, navíc smrtelnou, jen proto, že si to přeješ, bratře!"

Hekaté protočila oči a vysvětlila: „Myslel, abys jí uspal, ty chytráku!"

Situace na nádvoří se nijak nelepšila.

Bůh mlčky stál a nevěděl, jak smrtelnici uklidnit. Jeho pečlivě připravovaný plán se od základů zhroutil.

Mavis sebrala veškerou sílu, která jí ještě zbyla a zavrčela na Háda: „Vysvětlíš svým bratrům, že mě mají nechat na pokoji!"

„Splnil bych tvé přání, kdyby to bylo možné…" povzdechl si.

„Jsi bůh, můžeš prakticky všechno! Sám jsi to říkal!" namítla a praštila pěstí do Hádova brnění. Když bůh zavrtěl hlavou, ze zoufalství začala tlouct do jeho prsou, a dělala to tak dlouho, dokud měla sílu.

Jemně jí chytil za zápěstí, aby zastavil projev jejího vzteku a tiše přiznal: „Je mi to líto…"

„Líto?!" vzlykla a překvapeně mu hleděla do očí. „Tobě není nic líto!"

Hádes stačil za Mavis zahlédnout jen bílou šmouhu, pak se jí u spánku něco zlatě zatřpytilo a dívka se zhroutila přímo do jeho náruče.

Překvapený bůh vzhlédl k Hypnovi, který stál za Mavis. Okřídlenec v té chvíli zasouval do pouzdra za opaskem zlaté žezlo ve tvaru makovice, kterým rozdával smrtelníkům nerušený spánek.

Hypnos pokrčil rameny a suše řekl: „Hysterický záchvat zastavíš jen dvěma způsoby; studenou sprchou nebo ránou do hlavy."

Hádes se podíval na Mavis, která spokojeně oddechovala v jeho náručí. Hypnovo kouzlo ji uvrhlo do hlubokého spánku a veškerý vztek i zoufalství se z jejího obličeje kamsi vytratily.

Hypnos považoval za nutné Háda informovat ještě o jedné věci, a proto s úsměvem sobě vlastním poznamenal: „No a všichni jsme usoudili, že druhá varianta je v tomto případě nejschůdnější… Jinak by nezmlkla…" Pokrčil rameny a věnoval králi okouzlující úsměv.


	5. 5 Hefaistos a hra o trůn

Aby Hádes přišel na jiné myšlenky, probíral se odloženými svitky. Nedokázal se však na práci soustředit; v uších stále slyšel Mavina slova o své bezcitnosti.

Opřel se v křesle a zamyšleně si zakryl ústa pěstí.

Potřeboval nutně radu, ale Sokrates mu k dispozici už nebyl. Koho se má tedy ptát?A nač se vůbec chtěl ptát? Kým je?

„Kdo vlastně jsem? _Neviditelný_," zašeptal sklesle přezdívku, kterou ho častovali smrtelníci, jen aby nepřilákali nežádoucí pozornost nejděsivějšího z bohů.

Z dumání nad svým způsobem nešťastnou existencí jej vytrhl Charón.

Převozník pomalu předstoupil před vladaře a podal mu silný svitek. Hádes chvíli koukal na válec papíru, jehož obsah mu byl znám již několik staletí.

Když přišel rozkvět křesťanství a bohové starého světa začali postupně upadat v zapomnění, hranice Hádovy říše přestala trpět nekonečnými frontami mrtvých duší čekajících na převoz. Charón svůj volný čas chtěl produktivně využít a začal svému králi nosit různé nákresy a konstrukční návrhy. Setkal se pokaždé s odmítnutím, protože Hádes byl staromilec a novoty přijímal pouze ve výjimečných chvílích.

Hádes s nasupeným výrazem vytrhl svitek z Charónovi ruky.

„Tak co je to tentokrát? Koráb nebo snad rovnou galéra?!" ucedil s pozdviženým obočím, rozmotávaje svitek.

Chvíli nevěřícně hleděl na nákres. Okamžitě poznal, že rys není dílem Charóna, ale mnohem zdatnějšího řemeslníka. Tento fakt ho ovšem nevyvedl z míry tak, jako obraz samotný…

Vzhlédl k převozníkovi, který si málem vykroutil ukazováček.

„Co to je?"zeptal se zaskočeně.

Charón se naklonil a kostěným prstem ukázal do pravého spodního rohu nákresu, kde byl uveden název díla.

„_Houseboat_?"

Charón přikývl, zkřížil ruce na hrudním koši, a kdyby toho byl schopen, našpulil by rty. To jen, aby Hádes věděl, že odpor je tentokrát marný.

„No," pronesl Hádes, „takže kolik toho má Hefaistos už postaveného?"

Otázka byla prakticky zbytečná, protože jak Hádes znal Hefaista, tak s prací v této chvíli finišoval. Charón mu ostatně tuto skutečnost potvrdil, když naznačil, že chybí už jen několik vrstev laku a pár detailů v interiérech.

Hádes si povzdechl a vrátil převozníkovi stavební návrh. Charón radostně poskočil a utíkal ke dveřím.

„Ne aby tě napadlo tím někoho převážet přes Styx!" upozornil ho Hádes. Kostlivec přikývl a ztratil se v temnotě chodby.

„Tady si každý dělá, co se mu zlíbí. Proč tu vlastně ještě jsem?"

Mavis zabořila nos do hebkého plyše a spokojeně vydechla.

I hebký plyš spokojeně vydechl a dokonce třikrát.

Prudce otevřela oči a uvědomila si, že leží v ohbí krku jedné z Kerberových hlav. Přes další krk musela mít přehozenou nohu, protože cítila, jak ji do lýtka tlačí kovové zdobení obojku. Třetí hlava se vynořila z pod polštářů. Pes zívl a podíval se dolů, odkud na něj vyděšeně zíral pár modrých lidských očí.

_Hlavně nekřičet! _proběhlo Mavis hlavou.

Dostát toho bylo ovšem složitější, než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Obzvlášť když se tlama plná ostrých zubů přiblížila na několik milimetrů od jejího obličeje.

Velký mokrý čumák několikrát zhluboka natáhl a poté se hlava ztratila tam, odkud se před chvíli vynořila.

Mavis nevěděla, jestli se může hnout… Co když ji má pes sežrat, pokud se pokusí odejít?

Pomalu se převalila a psí oči se dle očekávání okamžitě upřely na ni. Křečovitě se usmála a lehce pohladila Kerberovu hlavu.

„Hodný pejsek," pochválila tvora, který byl blahem bez sebe. Jak si taky jinak vysvětlit energické bouchání ocasu o matraci postele?

Mavis se rozhlédla okolo sebe. Jediné, co v pokoji připomínalo Podsvětí, byl Kerberos. Stěny zdobily zlatobílé tapety a obrazy á okna byla zatažená temně rudými závěsy. Na tmavé dřevěné podlaze se odráželo zlatavé světlo přicházející z masivního, bílým mramorem obloženého krbu.

Posadila se a její pozornost přilákalo romantické povlečení s motivem drobných kvítků, které bylo obšité kanýrky.

Tiše se zasmála, protože pohled na Kerbera v pomněnkách byl přinejmenším podivný. Mytická nestvůra v daný okamžik působila víc jako mazlík, než jako strážce Podsvětí.

Mavis opatrně seskočila z postele; snažila se přitom nedělat rychlé pohyby, které by psa třeba nějak znepokojily.

Když kráčela k oknu, uvědomila si, že takhle dobře se nevyspala ani za asistence rohypnolu. Byla jako znovuzrozená.

Jen jedna věc ji ale znepokojovala: nepociťovala sebemenší záchvěv strachu.

_To jsem sjetá?_

Pomalu roztáhla těžké závěsy a zůstala stát s tupým výrazem v obličeji.

„Páni!" vydechla po chvíli, co se zakloněnou hlavou sledovala nádhernou mlhovinu, která zdobila nebe. Její barvy a tvar se v plynulém, pomalém přechodu měnily a jako celek brala scenérie dech.

Mavis byla duchem tak mimo, že neslyšela opakované klepání ani odkašlání. Proto vykřikla, když se jí za zády ozval Hádes.

„Líbí se ti to?" zeptal se a přitom sledoval barevnou show, která vystřídala původní temnou oblohu.

Bůh protentokrát odložil brnění a oblékl temně modrou zavinovací tuniku, černé kožené kalhoty a kabátec téže barvy, který sahal do půli lýtek. Působil drobněji, ale rozhodně ne jako typický řecký bůh.

„Nějak mi došly slova…" odpověděla Mavis rozpačitě.

„Pokud je to známka spokojenosti, pak bude Charón dojat. Byl to jeho nápad…"

Hádes se výhružně podíval na psa ležícího v damašku a sykl: „Řekl jsem, že máš hlídat! Ne vlézt do postele!"

Kerberos si jako každý správný pes jen povzdechl a pána ignoroval.

„Myslím, že by zasloužil spíš pochvalu," upozornila tiše Mavis. Její vztek a odvaha se během spánku kamsi vytratily a ona opět začala vážit slova. Ostatně jednala s bohem, kterého nebylo dobré postavit si proti sobě.

Nadechla se a dodala: „Pravděpodobně jsem se po něm válela celou noc."

Hádes pokýval hlavou. A přemýšlel nad tím, jak vést hovor dál. Mavis ho ovšem předběhla.

„Taky bych se měla omluvit za ten včerejší vý to zrovna výraz zdvořilosti," pronesla a přitom těkala očima po místnosti.

Boží nos zasáhl pach strachu, který z hosta začal být cítit na sto honů. Nechtěl, aby se ho bála, nebo aby jej začala snad slepě uctívat.

Zase potřeboval poradit…

Na přemýšlení nebylo mnoho času, proto zvolil diplomatické jednání, které bylo hodné pána domu.

„Neomlouvej se," řekl s lehkým úsměvem na rtech. „Řekl bych, že to byl pro tebe velmi náročný den. Jistě máš hlad-"

„Ani ne," vyhrkla okamžitě. Zorničky měla rozšířené jako tenisáky.

Hádovi pár souvislostí došlo, proto nasadil křečovitý úsměv a vysvětlil: „V Podsvětí můžeš sníst cokoli, krom granátového jablka, které ti nikdo nebude nutit."

Erebos byl rozlehlé sídlo, vystavěné převážně z žuly a mramoru tmavých odstínů. Stěny dlouhých chodeb zdobily různorodé drahokamy, na které dopadalo mihotavé světlo bílých plamínků pohupujících se volně ve vzduchu.

Bludiště identických uliček končilo ve velké hale s šachovnicovou podlahou, v jejímž středu vyrůstal mohutný strom plný granátových jablek.

Jak procházeli napříč halou, Hádes se najednou v půli kroku zastavil a naslouchal nízkému dunivému zvuku, který se vkrádal do haly skrz vysoká okna.

„Co to zase-" zamumlal skrz zaťaté zuby. Spěšně vykročil k širokým vratům, s Mavis v zády.

Polonahý chlapík přivrtával k hausbótu panty dveří a podupával si do rytmu _Shoot to Thrill_.

Charón řemeslníka bedlivě pozoroval společně s Kyklopem, který evidentně nebyl příznivcem kapel, jako jsou AC/DC.

„Podal bys mrzákovi ty zatracený dveře, Argi?!" houkl řemeslník na sedícího Kyklopa, který hned vyskočil a ve dvou obrovitých prstech přinesl zdobené dveře k hausbótu. S lehkostí pírka je usadil do pantů a zakřenil se na chlapíka, který svou práci ještě překontroloval, než seskočil do šedavého písku na břehu Styx.

„A jejej, už se žene pohroma!" zabrblal, když zaslechl dusot koňských kopyt. „On neví, že jsem tady?" zeptal se Charóna, který si z příjezdu svého pána nic nedělal a se zaujetím si prohlížel dokončený hausbót.

Hádes seskočil z vozu a s odporem si měřil převozníkovu novou hračku, kterou Kyklop Argés zrovna opatrně pokládal na klidnou hladinu Styx.

„Strýčku!" zvolal chlapík zvesela. Hádes ho ignoroval a zamířil přímo k jásajícímu převozníkovi.

Mužík s rozčepýřenými hnědými vlasy oblékl temně rudou tuniku a dokulhal k Mavis, která seděla ve voze a udiveně si prohlížela Kyklopa.

„Zdravím, ty budeš ta smrtelnice, kvůli který se strýčkovi zapálily lejtka, ne?" zvolal a loktem se opřel o vůz a vytasil se s oslnivým úsměvem. Než stačila vůbec odpovědět, chlapík se vyhoupl do vozu.

„Kdo jste?" prohlížela si ho jako nějakou hříčku přírody.

Byl menší a drobnější postavy, vlasy se mu ježily do všech stran a oválný obličej zdobila udržovaná bradka s knírkem.

„Jsem Hefaistos, syn Diův," pronesl, když si rukama zvedal chromou nohu do nejméně bolestivé polohy. „Svržen z Olympu a dokonce dvakrát! Rodiče mě prostě milovali!" pronesl s ironickým úsměvem.

„Představovala jsem si tě trochu jinak," poznamenala.

„Věřila bys, že mi totéž řekla Afrodita?" rozesmál se a zaklonil hlavu, aby si prohlédl měnící se mlhovinu. „Mimochodem, dárek ode mně a Charóna. Líbí?"

Přikývla.

Hefaistos se spokojeně usmál, když nedaleko viděl hartusícího Háda. Jeho povaha mu ovšem nedovolovala mlčet, a proto se rozhodl s Mavis zapříst delší hovor.

„On není zlý," řekl a pohodil hlavou k vládci Podsvětí. „Je jen trochu morous. Vy lidé tomu říkáte mít mindrák."

Mavis se zasmála. Byl paradox, že mladší a zcela evidentně slabší bůh, si klidně utahoval z přímého potomka Krona, který opodál nadával převozníkovi.

„Smím se na něco zeptat?" přerušila kratičký okamžik ticha.

„Řekl bych, že ti vrtá hlavou, proč jsi tady? A proč po tobě šel můj tatík…" vyřkl Hefaistos otázku za Mavis, která znovu přikývla.

„Půjdeme někam do klidu, co říkáš?" navrhl.

Hefaistos se vyhoupl na nohy a sáhl po otěžích. Než ho stačila Mavis zarazit, koně se hnaly zpět k Erebu.

Hádes se ohlédl za vozem a zaklel.

Mavis následovala kulhajícího boha chodbami sídla do rozlehlé knihovny. Když ji Hefaistos vyzval, aby se posadila k dlouhému stolu, jehož mramorová deska se v mlhavém světle silných svíci leskla, využila chvíle klidu, aby si prohlédla okolí.

Místnost působila nekonečně a především temně, ostatně jako celý hrad. Vysoké regály byly zdobené vyřezávanými ornamenty a hlavami chimér. Svitky, knihy vázané v kůži a hliněné destičky uvolňovaly do vzduchu charakteristický zápach věků.

Z přemýšlení ji vytrhlo bouchnutí destiček o mramorový stůl. Hefaistos je rozložil před Mavis a udýchaně pronesl: „Doufám, že jsem je vytáhl všechny, jinak by měl příběh trhliny."

„Proč jsi vlastně tady?" zeptala se sledujíc mozolnaté ruce probírající se destičkami.

„Rozhlédni se kolem sebe!" zvolal pobaveně. „Všichni tady jsou Olympany opovrhováni, ať už pro svůj vzhled nebo původ. Prostě jsem jen rozšířil zdejší panoptikum. A hlavně, tady mi nikdo několikrát denně nevmete do tváře milostné avantýry mé milované ženy Afrodity."

Bůh zkontroloval posloupnost destiček a pokračoval ve svém výkladu: „Jak jsem se už zmínil, rodiče mě shodili z Olympu a to celkem dvakrát. Nejdříve má matka Héra, které jsem se prostě nelíbil. Hodila mě jako nemluvně do moře Okeanu, kde mě před jistou smrtí zachránila skupinka vskutku vnadných a láskyplných mladých bohyň. A podruhé to byl můj otec, když jsem se zastal vlastní matky v jejich rodinné rozepři. Při pádu jsem si, k mojí už tak dost velké smůle, zlomil obě nohy. Tehdy jsem dopadl na ostrov Lémnos, a přestože se jeho obyvatelé velmi snažili, podařilo se jim vyléčit jen jednu z nich," řekl a poklepal si na chromou nohu, kterou při chůzi za sebou tahal.

Mavis soucítila s Hefaistem víc než kdy jindy.

Když byla malá, otec jí vyprávěl příběhy o kulhavém bohu, který byl zručným kovářem a klenotníkem. Ale tak nějak opomenul zmínit nevěrnou manželku a pohrdání, které si Hefaistos musel zažít.

Upřeně se dívala do čokoládově hnědých očí, které si ji se zájmem prohlížely.

_Možná dokáže číst moje myšlenky,_ pomyslela si, když bůh na okamžik přimhouřil oči a stáhl obočí.

Hefaistovy rysy se vrátily do normálu, když podezíravě pronesl: „Myšlenky sice číst neumím, ale byl bych ti vděčný, kdyby sis ten soucitnej výraz nechala pro někoho jinýho."

„Omlouvám se," zamumlala a pokusila se uhnout Hefaistovu zkoumavému pohledu. „Prosím, pokračuj," vybídla ho tiše.

Bůh se zhluboka nadechl a prohrábl si rozčepýřené vlasy. Chvíli se tvářil, jakoby přemýšlel nad tím, kde skončil, a pak pronesl: „Jednoho dne za mnou přišel můj strýc Hádes a nabídl mi útočiště. Řekl jsem mu, že až mi bude nejhůř, přijdu. A tak jsem tady."

„A co tvoje dílna?" zeptala se zvědavě.

Hefaistos se rozesmál. Ta logika smrtelníků!

„To je ten důvod proč jsem Hádovu nabídku přijal, má drahá!" prozradil Hefaistos s úsměvem. „Otec si totiž uvědomuje, že mé umění je velkou výhodou pro toho, komu ho poskytnu. Proto před pár dny poslal Area, aby srovnal mou dílnu se zemí a mě, mrzáckého syna a ostudu Olympu, sprovodil ze světa. Já ale uprchl i se svými přáteli a potřebným nářadím včas."

„To Ares nic nepoznal?" zeptala se udiveně.

„Ares je dutohlav!" utrousil. „Ano, je urostlejší a mužnější nežli já, ale v hlavě nemá nic. Dokáže používat jen hrubou sílu!" povzdechl si a s bolestí v hlase dodal. „Nevím, co na něm Afrodita vidí."

Kulhavý bůh nad destičkami mávl rukou a staré řecké písmo vyryté na zašlém povrchu se zlatě rozzářilo. Vzneslo se do úrovně Hefaistových očí a začalo se formovat v nezřetelný obraz.

„Na začátku byl jen Chaos, zející prázdnotou," začal vyprávět Hefaistos starý příběh. „Z této prázdnoty se vynořila Gaia, ztělesnění Země, a několik dalších prvotních božstev."

Obraz se začal měnit v různorodé postavy.

„Erós ztělesňující lásku, Tartaros nekonečnou propast a Erebos nejtemnější tmu."

Hefaistos se posadil na stůl a pozoroval mihotavý příběh stoupající z destiček. Když se dým zabarvil do modrobílé postavy připomínající mraky, bůh pokračoval ve vyprávění.

„Gaia pak bez mužské pomoci porodila syna – Úrana, který stvořil nebesa. Se svou matkou následně zplodil dvanáct dětí."

Hefaistos se na Mavis uculil, když se dým zformoval do dvanácti mohutných postav.

„Titáni!" šeptla Mavis a Hefaistos spokojeně přikývl.

„Správně," přitakal. „Narodilo se šest chlapců - Koionos, Kríon, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetos a Okeanos - a šest děvčat -Mnémosyné, Foibé, Rheia, Theia, Themis a Téthys. Gaia, kterou porody evidentně bavily, plodila se svým synemi další příšerky, ale žádný z nich už nebyl Titánem. Byli to jednoocí Kyklopové a storucí Hekatoncheirové. No a teď se to začne rozjíždět!"

Hefaistos opět máchl rukou a písmo z další destičky navázalo na vyprávěný příběh. Mohutná postava Krona zaútočila na Úrana a Hefaistos pokračoval v komentáři: „Kronos, nejstarší a nejzlotřilejší z Titánů, vykastroval svého otce a ujal se vlády.

Se svou sestrou a zároveň manželkou Rheiou přivedl na svět pět dětí. Takzvané bohy, kteří ti jsou jistě víc známí: Héru, Poseidóna, Hestii, Démétér a Háda."

Mavis v obrazech poznala pouze dva bohy, se kterými se již setkala. Všimla si, že Hádes z nich byl nejdrobnější, přestože byl prvorozeným synem.

„Krona pronásledoval strach ze ztráty postavení mezi Titány. Dobře věděl, že jedno z jeho dětí by mu připravilo stejný osud, jaký uchystal svému otci on sám. Proto pokaždé, když Rheia porodila, novorozeně pozřel."

Mavis pozorovala Krona polykajícího poslední dítě a Rheu žadonící o milost.

Hefaistos se svým vypravěčským talentem nešetřil. Mimo ty zanedbatelné chvíle, kdy musel chytit dech, vyprávěl a vyprávěl.

„Proto, když porodila posledního syna jménem Zeus, ukryla ho a do pokrývky zabalila kámen, který Kronos bez rozmýšlení snědl. Nesežraný synek jednoho dne podal Kronovi nápoj, díky kterému Titán vyzvracel všechny své potomky. Zeus pak vyhlásil otci válku. Mladí bozi válku vyhráli a Titány uvěznili v Tartaru."

Když viděla, jak se bůh natahuje k poslední destičce, řekla: „Hefaiste, proč mi to všechno vyprávíš? Řecké příběhy znám."

„Znáš jen to, co zůstalo mezi lidmi," opáčil bůh s našpulenými rty. „Nech mě dál vyprávět a všechno pochopíš."

Bůh si odkašlal a mávl nad další destičkou. Obraz začal vyprávět další část příběhu o mladých bozích.

„Následovalo rozhodování o tom, kdo čemu bude vládnout," pronesl zaujatě. „Ale Zeus byl stejně prohnaný jako jeho otec a toužil po vládě ze všech bohů nejvíc. Věděl, že trůn by po právu náležel jeho nejstaršímu bratrovi. Navrhl tedy losování, které mělo spravedlivě rozdělit jednotlivé říše."

Obraz ukazoval, jak Zeus ovlivnil losování, aby nejvyšší post připadl jemu.

Hefaistův obličej nesl grimasu pohrdání, když popisoval události staré několik milénií.

„Tak se můj ješitný tatík stal vládcem bohů a nebes. Poseidonovi připadla vláda nad oceány a moři. A Hádés byl svržen do hlubiny Podsvětí, kde měl vládnout pusté a prázdné říši plné mrtvých duší. Tedy pouze do doby, než nadejde čas vystřídat se."

Obraz pohasl a písmo se vrátilo do hliněných destiček, které Hefaistos poskládal do úhledného komínku.

Mavis si zamyšleně natáčela na ukazováček pramen vlasů, když neadresně poznamenala: „Ale v příbězích, které mi táta vyprávěl, o žádném střídání nepadlo ani slovo."

„Jistě," přikývl Hefaistos. „Úmluva, která měla několik podmínek, se totiž mezi smrtelníky nedostala."

Bůh sebral destičky ze stolu a šel je vrátit na místo.

Mavis se mezitím marně pokoušela urovnat si myšlenky. Nic jí nedávalo smysl: Hádovo počínání, Hefaistovo vyprávění a především její vlastní uvažování.

Jindy přemýšlela striktně logicky a chladnokrevně. Jiný přístup se od soudního patologa ani neočekával. Na empatii nebo slabý žaludek prostě nebyl čas ani prostor.

_Co se to se mnou děje?!_

Jak Hefaistos kulhal zpátky ke stolu, jeho silný hlas se nesl celou knihovnou: „Po losování se strhla hádka, které nebyl nikdo z ostatních bohů přítomen. Hádes věděl, že bratři švindlovali a také moc dobře si uvědomoval, že ani další losování o Olympský trůn nebude čistou hrou. Poseidon přišel tedy s návrhem, že dalším vládcem Olympu se stane ten, který bude mít oddanou ženu, úctu smrtelníků a respekt ostatních bohů."

Hefaistos se opět usadil na kraj stolu a chromou nohu nechal líně viset přes hranu mramoru. Chvíli mu trvalo, než popadl dech, aby mohl pokračovat ve vyprávění.

„Bratři se ale postarali, aby Hádes měl mezi bohy i smrtelníky takové jméno, že nebude nikdy schopen podmínky splnit," vysvětlil zadýchaně.

„Mě se ale nezdá, že by se snažil podmínky splnit," namítla a sledovala rostoucí drzý úšklebek na boží tváři.

„Tady už nejde o splnění podmínek nebo o boj o trůn! Hádes je moudrým a spravedlivým bohem, a ač se to nezdá, je i dost silný, aby se mohl postavit Diovi tváří v tvář."

Zatvářila se nechápavě, než položila otázku: „Tak o co jde, když ne o střídání?"

„Zeus chce potrestat smrtelníky za to, že na stará božstva zapomněli. Strhne se něco neuvěřitelného, Mavis!" zvolal Hefaistos.„Nahoře bude dole, den bude tmavý a noc jasná, celý svět pohltí hněv bohů a smrtelníci budou vydáni napospas těm, jejichž jména už ani neznají!" Chytil ji za ruku a pevně stiskl. „To je ten skutečný důvod proč jsi tady. Hádes chtěl mít jistotu, že přežiješ."

„A Zeus s Poseidonem…?"

„Ti si myslí, že si tě Hádes přivedl především kvůli trůnu," vysvětlil a zašklebil se nad nebetyčnou hloupostí svého otce, který se zmohl leda na znásilnění nějaké ženy nebo na sňatek s vlastní sestrou.

„To by stačilo, Hefaiste!" zahřměl hlas vládce Podsvětí knihovou.


	6. 6 Ztracený ráj

Kerberos jen mírně nadzvedl jednu ze svých hlav, když vládce společně se smrtelnicí vešel do pokoje. Nevěnoval ani přílišnou pozornost křiku, kterým děvče nešetřilo.

Hádes řešil jiný problém… Potřeboval Mavis uklidnit, aby mohl vše vysvětlit. Nechtěl, aby se jí hlavou honily myšlenky, které vyvolala Hefaistova interpretace minulosti.

Cítil pach vzteku a mohl zřetelně slyšet její rychle bušící srdce. Jako kdyby těch komplikací nebylo už dost?!

„Kdy jsi mi hodlal říct, proč tu jsem?!" obořila se Mavis na Háda, který seděl na parapetu a přemýšlivě vzhlížel k měnící se mlhovině.

„Ve vhodnou chvíli," odpověděl prostě.

Začalo jí vadit, jak je bůh skoupý na slovo. Zvýšila hlas, když znovu promluvila. „A fakt, že jsem jen součástí malicherný hry o trůny, to bys mi taky řekl ve vhodnou chvíli?!"

Hádes seskočil z římsy a napřímil se. Když se k Mavis otočil obličejem, jeho výraz byl směsicí překvapení a bolesti.

„Myslíš, že jsem všechno dělal jen kvůli trůnu?" zeptal se vyčítavě.

Pak pomalu vykročil blíž k Mavis. V okamžiku kdy se Hádova štíhlá vysoká postava oděná v černém tyčila nad ní, atmosféra zhoustla.

Mavis zůstala stát jako přibitá na místě, dokud Hádes nechňapl studenou rukou po její paži a nepřitáhl ji blíž k hrudi.

Strach a panika bylo jediné, co dokázala v danou chvíli vnímat. Představa, co by mohlo teď následovat, ji naháněla hrůzu.

_Neměla jsem ztrácet odstup! Kam se poděla moje sebekontrola?_ pomyslela si.

S vytřeštěnýma očima sledovala měnící se barvu Hádových duhovek, které byly teď skoro černé.

Jeho jindy příjemný hlas byl tentokrát velmi nízký a výhružný, když tiše promluvil. „Kdybych toužil jen po místě, které mi právem náleží, vzal bych si tě se stejnou krutostí, jako to udělal Poseidon v případě Medusi nebo Zeus s Hérou. Nečekal bych celé ty roky v ústraní, abych zvolil vhodnou příležitost, jak tě sem přivést." Jeho stisk na paži zesílil a Mavis vykřikla bolestí.

„Kéž by mě kupředu hnala jen touha po trůnu! Stáhl bych tě sem už jako malé dítě, vychoval tě k obrazu svému a až by nadešel čas…" nedokončil myšlenku, když viděl míru čiré hrůzy, která se odrážela ve smrtelných očích.

Náhle pustil její paži a otočil se k Mavis zády.

„Dnes už mi nejde o Olymp!" hlesl po chvíli ticha, které narušovalo jen Mavino zalykavé dýchání. „Chtěl jsem jen dokázat, že jsem také hoden… Hoden přízně i lásky, která byla všem bohům dávána ve své podstatě za nic!"

Hádes spolkl hořkost bolesti, která ho sžírala celá milénia, a jeho oči získaly opět tu podivnou modrošedou barvu.

S přísnou maskou, kterou běžně nosil, se otočil znovu k Mavis.

„Ani nevíš, kolikrát jsi mě potkala, poupátko," pronesl a jeho obličej se začal měnit.

Všechny ty tváře, které jí ukazoval, dobře znala. Byli to lidé, které běžně potkávala vlastně celý život! Nejdříve to byl stařík, kterého vídávala pravidelně v knihovně. Poté zrzavý kluk z dětského hřiště, kam chodila s matkou o víkendech. Poznala i potetovaného mladíka, který s ní navštěvoval přednášky na universitě.

Vystřídalo se ještě mnoho podob, mužských, ženských i dětských, než se objevila znovu Hádova tvrdá a bledá tvář. „Celé ty roky jsem ti byl na blízku."

Dokázala jen němě zírat.

Její racionální myšlení se odebralo do věčných lovišť a kognitivní funkce, které měly na starost mimo jiné i řeč, se ocitly na bodu mrazu. Takže jakýkoliv pokus o mluvu se ztratil někde mezi hlasitějším výdechem a chvěním rtů.

Hádes mezitím pokračoval v monologu, aniž by se nechal vytrhnout post-lobotomickým výrazem v Mavině obličeji. Přitom přecházel po pokoji sem a tam jako lev v kleci.

„Nakonec jsem tě mohl navštěvovat jen v noci, protože má přítomnost ve světě lidí začala poutat příliš pozornosti!" procedil skrz zuby s náznakem zoufalství. „Čekal jsem a čekal… Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, kdy bude vhodná chvíle tě oslovit v mé skutečné podobě. Doufal jsem, že mě neodmítneš, až zjistíš, kdo jsem," povzdechl si a i ve slabém světle mohla zahlédnout slzami podlité oči.

„Všechno mělo být jinak!" řekl nakonec a vyrazil ke dveřím. Než ho Mavis stačila zastavit, už byl ztracen v temnotě chodeb.

Zhroutila se na postel a přitulila se ke Kerberovi. Hřejivý kožich jí z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu připomínal svět, kam patřila.

Hádes se zády opřel o studenou zeď vykládanou drahokamy. Těžce oddychoval a marně se pokoušel ukončit souboj pocitů, které se uvnitř něho praly.

Na malý okamžik se zdálo, že bude mít to, po čem vždycky toužil. Ale stačila chvíle nepozornosti a jeho naivní sen se rozplynul…

Vycítil přítomnost mladšího boha, který postával opodál. Se zoufalým smíchem se svezl k zemi. Promnul si oči a poté pozoroval kulhavého Hefaista, který se posadil naproti němu.

„Zlobíš se na mě?" zeptal se Hefaistos, jakoby byl malé dítě, které rozbilo drahou vázu.

Hádes na to zavrtěl hlavou a pronesl: „Neřekl jsi nic špatného. Žádnou lež. Nemám důvod-"

„Pokazil jsem to," přerušil věcně strýce.

„Ne, Hefaiste. Je to má vina. Očekával jsem… A očekávání přináší zklamání," řekl a jeho tenké rty nesly náznak úsměvu. „To už bych měl, vzhledem ke svému mládí, vědět."

„O tom to není," snažil se strýce uchlácholit.

„Ale je," hlesl Hádes. „Nahlížel jsem do světa smrtelníků a občas jej i navštívil a přesto jsem se od nich nic nenaučil. Soustředil jsem se jen na Mavis a to byla chyba. Měl jsem se řídit instinktem a ne pravidly, které jsem tak hloupým způsobem nastavil."

Vládce se zvedl a bez jediného slova opustil synovce.

Hypnos, který byl neodhaleným svědkem obou rozhovorů, sklesle vyprávěl události svým kolegům.

Když domluvil, nikdo nic neříkal. Ticho přerušila až Hekaté, která s vážností Angely Merkelové pronesla: „Vypracoval někdo záložní plán?"

V ten okamžik se rozrazily dveře, ve kterých se objevil Hefaistos.

„No tak mě zlynčujte!" zvolal a vkulhal do místnosti, opíraje se o svou hůl. „Šup šup! Řekněte mi od plic, jakej jsem bazilišek a sketa!"

Přítomní hleděli na boha se spadlou čelistí.

Hefaistos se posadil ke stolu a bubnoval prsty do vrchní desky, očekávaje slovní nebo fyzický útok. Ale nepochyboval o tom, že by se mohla dostavit i kombinace obojího…

„Víte," přerušil ticho bývalý Olympan, „jsou chvíle, kdy závidím želvám. Můžou se schovat kdykoliv se jim zachce a stačí k tomu jen vražení hlavy do vlastního těla."

„Klidně ti tu blbou makovici do těla vrazím," ucedila Hekaté s rukama založenýma na prsou a obočím bezmála ve vlasech. „Nevidím v tom nejmenší problém."

„Tak dost!" zarazil vznikající hádku Thanatos. „Na tohle není vhodná chvíle. Kam se vůbec ztratil Hádes?" Při pokládání otázky významně koukl na bratra.

„Tam kam obvykle," utrousil Hypnos a protáhl si křídla. „Do koruny Jabloně."

Thanatos chápavě pokýval hlavou a chvíli přemýšlel. „Běž za ním, bratře, a promluvte si. A Lamia, protože má k ženám nejblíž, půjde za smrtelnicí a přesvědčí ji, aby-" zarazil se.

Lamia udělala kyselý obličej a s nakrčeným nosem hleděla na Thanata. „Nic proti, ale sociální situace jsou pro mě silně matoucí. Já se vlastně vždycky zajímala jen o nemluvňata. A ne o ženy, které jim daly život. Takže nejsem nejlepší volbou…"

„Já tam půjdu," pronesla pevně Hekaté. „Při nejhorším použiji kouzlo…"

„Dobrá," přikývl Thanatos. Promnul si bradu a se zamyšleným výrazem pronesl: „A teď plán. Hádes není zrovna v dobrým rozmaru, takže by bylo ideální, kdybys ho nekrmil řečičkama o doufání, Hypne. A ty Hekaté si jistě poradíš sama. Ale zkus v ní nějak vyvolat zájem o Háda. A je mi fuk, jestli tělesnej nebo intelektuální!"

„Tělesnej?!" zvolal pobaveně Hefaistos. „Hádes si posledních šest století nevrznul! Jestli se před ním začne nakrucovat, tak strejda vypustí pověstný shakespearovský zvíře a z Mave zbyde mastnej flek na prostěradle!"

„Prosím tě, ty se radši nevyjadřuj!" zpražila Hefaista Empusa. „Ty víš prd o tom, co je to nespoutaná vášeň sexuálního blouznění!" pokračovala energicky a přitom se ji vybavily vzpomínky na nebohé pocestné, které svedla a poté rozsápala. Nakonec se nakrmila jejich ještě teplým masem. „Je to sžíravá touha, kterou uhasí jen muž, pevně sevřený mezi tvými stehny!"

Hefaistovi spadla čelist. Ostatně nejen jemu.

Empusa na závěr, s pocitem zadostiučinění odrážejícím se v jejím dívčím obličeji, dodala: „A pak když mu ukousneš hlavu…! To se prostě nedá popsat! To se musí zažít!"

„Ještě chvíli a můj oběd bude mezi námi," utrousil Hefaistos znechuceně.

Hypnos elegantně složil svá křídla podél zad a posadil se pod Jabloň. Lenivě si začal pohrávat se šňůrkami, které mu visely po bocích bělostných plátěných kalhot. Po chvíli, se zvědavým výrazem, vzhlédl do koruny stromu, kde na jedné ze silných větví seděl Hádes. Tiše okřídlence pozoroval.

„Chci být sám…" pronesl Hádes a odvrátil obličej.

„Myslel jsem, že samota je to, oč už nestojíš, můj králi," opáčil klidným tónem Hypnos, stále vzhlížející do koruny.

Hádes neodpověděl.

Hypnos si povzdechl. „Znám mého krále ze všech nejlépe a přesto jsou chvíle, kdy se mi zdá tak cizí. Smím snad říci, že je jako ta podivná kočka? Vrčí, když je šťastný a vrtí ocasem, když je naštvaný… Proto je šílený."

„Važ svá slova, Hypne," upozornil ho podrážděný hlas přicházející z hustého porostu.

„A není to snad šílenství, co děláš?!"

Hádes si povzdechl, zavřel oči a hlavu si opřel o hrubý kmen.

Hypnos zavrtěl hlavou. Vždycky se mu podařilo dostat se Hádovi pod kůži. Proč to tentokrát nefunguje?

Hekaté vstoupila do pokoje, přestože ji po opakovaném klepání nikdo nevyzval, aby vešla dovnitř. Kerberovy hlavy se stočily jejím směrem, ale smrtelnice zůstala stočená v klubíčku u psí hrudi.

Posadila se na kraj postele.

„Copak nejsi ani trochu zvědavá, kdo přišel?" zeptala se vřele a ulevilo se jí, když si děvče protřelo uslzené oči a posadilo se. „Jsem Hekaté. Ještě jsem neměla tu čest být ti představena."

„Co po mě chceš?" zeptala se Mavis nedůvěřivě.

„Jen si promluvit a poznat tě," pokrčila bohyně rameny a usmála se.

Mavis si ženu sedící před sebou obezřetně měřila. Zvláštním způsobem se podobala její matce. Světle hnědé vlasy jí spadaly na úzká ramena a úhledně rámovaly obličej zralé ženy. Plné rty měla stále stočeny do vlídného úsměvu.

„O čem mluvit?" zeptala se a všimla si, jak Hekatiny oči sklouzly k podlitině na paži.

„Třeba o tom, od čeho je ta škaredá modřina na tvé ruce?" nadhodila čarodějka, přestože zřetelně rozeznávala otisk všech pěti prstů, které se po paži stáčely jako fialoví hadi.

Mavis se hořce uculila. „Hádes je přesně takový, jak ho vykresluje mytologie. Hrubý ješita, který si vezme to, co chce. Není o nic lepší, než jeho vypečení bratříčkové!" Svalila se zpět do polštářů a upřeně se dívala na štukovaný bílý strop.

„Tohle neříkej," napomenula ji Hekaté. „Hádes je…" Chvíli hledala správná slova, než dokončila myšlenku: „Jakoby ani nebyl stejné krve, jako jeho bratři… Nesuď někoho, koho neznáš."

„Třeba někoho takového ani poznat nechci. Nebýt jeho, pochybuju, že by se mě Zeus a Poseidon z čirýho rozmaru pokusili zabít."

„To máš jistě pravdu," přitakala Hekaté a pohladila Kerbera po kýtě.

Mavis si prudce sedla a s naštvaným výrazem se obořila na bohyni: „Proč já?! Proč si vybral mě? Na Zemi je přes deset miliard lidí! Měl tolik možností a času!"

Hekaté vstala a zamyšleně přešla k oknu. Dívala se na barevné nebe a přitom přemýšlela nad uspokojitelnou odpovědí.

„Za milénia strávená v temném světě, izolovaný od okolních říší," začala tiše, „nikdy nepotkal bytost, která by pro něj byla tak podstatná, aby pro její spokojenost změnil vlastní svět, Mavis."

Psychologická hra, kterou Hekaté rozjela, začínala mít na Mavis neblahé účinky – rozčilení se začalo vytrácet.

„Na tvůj příchod se připravoval několik týdnů," pokračovala bohyně. „Vše muselo být dokonalé a především takové, abys nechtěla okamžitě utéct. Věř mi, nebo ne," otočila se k Mavis čelem, „ale něco takového by jiný bůh smrtelníkovi nenabídl."

„A co ode mě čeká? Vděk?! Přemýšlel na tím, jak mi bude bez rodiny, kterou jsem tam nahoře nechala?!" Mavin tón zněl spíš vyčítavě, než naštvaně.

Bohyně zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou. „Myslel si, že až ho poznáš blíž, zalíbí se ti. Měla bys mu dát šanci… Navíc, pokud je mi dobře známo, tak ty se s rodinou moc nestýkáš."

Mavis po zaznění poslední věty odvrátila tvář. Věděla, že má Hekaté pravdu. Ale i tak při vzpomínce na matku a otce se jí chtělo brečet.

„A Persefona? Jak ta bude na mě nahlížet?"

Hekaté se rozesmála. „Ach, tak! Drahoušku, Hádes nepovažuje za vhodné sdílet lože se svou neteří," zase se vlídně usmála, když Mavis k ní otočila obličej. „Oni nikdy manželi nebyli."

Bohyně se vrátila do nohou postele a znovu se usadila na měkkou matraci. Váhavě natáhla ruku k Maviným rozcuchaným vlasům a jemně je pohladila.

„Běž za ním a promluvte si. Třeba se vše vysvětlí. Ale nejdřív bychom tě měli trochu upravit," řekla nakonec a další z těch vlídných mateřských úsměvů rozzářil její obličej.

Hypnos stál pod Jabloní a se zakloněnou hlavou si prohlížel boha nehybně sedícího v koruně. Vypadal jako socha schovaná před zraky zvědavců v hustém tmavozeleném porostu.

Hádes nepromluvil jediné slovo, byl plně ponořen do víru vlastních myšlenek. Nemínil si Hypna připouštět k tělu, protože to, co se vněm odehrávalo, bylo pouze jeho soukromou záležitostí. Jeho soukromým utrpením… A přestože cítil ostrý okřídlencův pohled, nehnul brvou.

„Vím, co se ti honí hlavou, můj králi. Tak dobře tě znám," promluvil Hypnos sametovým hlasem, který byl jeho devizou. „Naučil ses skrývat bolest. Ale čím víc ji skrýváš, tím víc to bolí."

Hádovy oči se prudce otevřely.

„Až jednou odložíš masku tvrdosti a hrdosti, uleví se ti," vládce snů se otočil a odkráčel pryč. Věděl, že nemá smysl tu dál stát, nebo sedět, a neúnavně očekávat reakci od boha, který se opět uzavřel ve svém temném a prázdném světě. Selhal ve všech směrech a tak nezbývalo než tajně doufat, že Hekaté si vedla lépe. Přeci jen smrtelní jsou víc poddajní…

Hádes zůstal nehybně sedět v koruně stromu ještě několik hodin, než zaslechl lehké kroky.

Podrážky kožených sandálů tiše klapaly o šachovnicové dlaždice a vytvářely ozvěnu podobnou tikotu starých pendlovek.

Bůh semkl rty do tenké linky a opatrně shlédl dolů.

Věděl, kdo přišel, protože kroky byly příliš váhavé na obyvatele Podsvětí. Vůně smrtelnosti, která následně zasáhla jeho čich, Háda na okamžik ochromila.

Neodvážil se dýchat, aby na sebe neupozornil, když se Mavis objevila v jeho zorném poli. Byla oblečená v temně modrých splývavých šatech antického stylu, které pro ni ušily nymfy. Róba odkrývala celá záda a podtrhovala tak ženské křivky. Vlasy měla vyčesané do týlu a sepnuté širokou stříbrnou sponou, která byla nepochybně dílem Hefaista.

S pootevřenými ústy sledoval, jak se žena pod kmenem rozhlíží okolo. Připadal si jako kluk, který z úkrytu pozoruje plaché zvíře. Slyšel každý úder jejího srdce – na ten valčík by tančil do konce dnů…

„Tak tohle je tvoje trucovna?" pronesla, ale do koruny se nepodívala.

Hádes neodpověděl. Důvodem bylo, že si všiml nafialovělé modřiny, která ostře kontrastovala s Maviným odstínem kůže.

„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit," ozvalo se tiše z koruny.

Jakoby mimochodem přejela dlaní po modřině. „To nic nemění na tom, žes to udělal," opáčila a vzhlédla do koruny, odkud na ní shlížel pár šedomodrých očí. Vládce působil jako panter číhající na svou kořist.

Vyčítavý tón v jejím hlase byl zásahem na Hádův solar. Sklonil hlavu a tápal na tím, jak se ospravedlnit. Slova ale nacházel jen těžko.

„Slyšela jsem, že nejsi zlý," přerušila ticho a tím také vyprovokovala Háda, aby se na ní znovu podíval. „Ale mám zatím jiný názor."

Hádův obličej ztvrdl a seskočil z větve přímo před Mavis, stál sotva na délku paže. Jak pomalu přecházel za ni, slyšel její zrychlující se dech.

„I zlý má srdce…" šeptl těsně u jejího ucha. Neváhal a studenými prsty pomalu přejel od hrudní kosti, přes klíční kosti až k vystouplému obratli na zádech. Za bříšky ukazováčků zanechával diamanty spojující se v těžký náhrdelník.

Užasle sledovala, jak se drahý šperk třpytí. Srdce se jí málem zastavilo, když ucítila jemné stisknutí ušních lalůčků, které v ten okamžik ztěžkly. Předpokládala, že tam visí náušnice ladící s náhrdelníkem.

„To má být bolestné?" zeptala se tiše se strachem, jestli ji Hádes za takovou otázku neuškrtí.

„Ne," odpověděl prostě a přitom dlaní přejel podél páteře. Vstřebával teplo, které z Mavis sálalo, a žasl nad tím, jak na hebkém povrchu naskakuje husí kůže. „Měla bys vědět, že umím také dávat. Nejen brát," dodal a odstoupil.

Otočila se, aby mu mohla čelit. Zádumčivě si ji prohlížel a nakonec se lehce usmál, zjevně spokojen s tím co vidí. Ale vzápětí zvážněl – modřina vypadala z blízka ještě hrozivěji.

„Mě se všechno hojí-" než stačila dokončit myšlenku, Hádova ruka byla na modřině. Paži nesvíral, prostě jen na ni lehce přiložil dlaň. Chvíli tak zůstal – se svraštělým obočím a soustředěným výrazem – a pak opět ustoupil.

Mavis zjistila, že po podlitině není ani památky.

Hádovi byla situace velmi nepříjemná a navrch, nevěděl jak se omluvit. On se nikdy neomlouval – neměl důvod ani potřebu.

_Teď bych měl asi něco říct_, pomyslel si…

Z hluboka se nadechl a věcně pronesl: „Měli bychom si promluvit o tvém pobytu v Podsvětí. Chci ti vše vysvětlit."

Ansámbl Podsvětí se ukrýval za rohem a pozorovali dění pod Jabloní.

Cháron si nervózně ohlodával ukazováček od okamžiku, kdy Hádes seskočil ze stromu.

Tiché rytmické cvakání, které vydávaly kosti narážející o sebe, dohánělo Lamiu k šílenství.

„Nemohl bys toho alespoň teď nechat?!" sykla tak tiše, jak to bylo jen možné.

„Ticho!" hlesl Thanatos. „Něco si povídají!"

Všichni upřeli pohled na dvojici pod stromem a bedlivě naslouchaly. K uším ale doléhalo jen dunění Hádova hlasu a slovům rozumět nebylo.

Hekaté si skousla spodní ret: „Zatraceně! Jindy řve jak tur a teď- Au!"

Hefaistos dloubl loktem do Hekaté a se vztyčeným ukazováčkem u rtů se na ni zamračil.

Když Hádes položil ruku na podlitinu zdobící Mavinu paži, všichni zatajili dech. Vzhledem k tomu, že Cháron toho nebyl schopen, začal si opět okusovat ukazováček.

Lamia nedokázala ten protivný cvakavý zvuk vystát a vší silou převozníka nakopla. Chatrné kostlivcovo tělo se vymrštilo do vzduchu, přelétlo halu a zastavilo se u Hádových nohou.

Poddání oněměle pozorovali Cháronův let i dopad. Nikdo nebyl schopný říct jediné slovo – tedy až na Hefaista, který měl vždycky co říct: „Upozorňuju vás, že nedokážu moc rychle utíkat!"


End file.
